Red Contacts
by Nekotsubasa
Summary: After being separated since 2nd grade, Canada is moving back in with his brother in his sophomore year. He quickly finds his life is about to change much further than what he originally expected. Prussada main, lots o' side pairings.
1. Chapter 1: New City, New School

**Author's Note: **Aw yeah! Wow, when I randomly wrote a paragraph of a Prussada fic many weeks ago, I didn't expect to actually return and finish it. I'm really excited! My first multiple chapter fan fiction! Well, the fist one I published. I started a Kingdom Hearts multiple chapter fan fiction before this, but it's not finished yet. But still, excitement! It'd be awesome if you reviewed.

The title doesn't have a lot to do with the story… It just sounded cool, and I'm terrible with thinking up names.

**Pairings: **Prussia/Canada, America/England, Spain/Romano, Germany/Italy, Sweden/Finland, Russia/China, Poland/Lithuania (yes, Poland is seme! He's a badass cross dresser), Greece/Japan, France/TheWorld, and maybe Latvia/Sealand and other pairings…

Bwah, that's just who's paired with who. It's mostly Prussada.

**Warnings: **Boy love, language, some sexual themes since there IS France in this, country names, Bad Friends Trio, Prussia's awesomeness, Hungary being a yaoi fan girl, my shitty 8th grade grammar, and possibly spontaneous, random cameos (read more at ending note). **Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, the characters, the countries, McDonalds, or anything else mentioned in here that I did not invent. Don't worry; I'll claim ownership when I dominate the world.

Canada could not help but feel a little nervous at the shear size of the high school. He knew when he moved in with his brother that the school would be big, since his twin lived in a big city. It's just that the town he had lived in before had been small, and everyone there had known him. Or as much as someone could get to know the shy and quiet teenager. It was a bit shocking to suddenly be introduced to a completely different life style.

"Aha! Right on time!" the energetic blonde next to him exclaimed and threw a first up into the air once a bell rang out.

"But brother, we're over three hours late… And for my first day… How are we on time?" Canada asked in a quiet tone, glancing over at his twin. He was slightly confused by his brother's antics, although it should have been expected. The 'Hero' merely grinned at his questioning, giving him a hearty pat on the back, before answering in a hyperactive form,

"Classes are boring! We arrived in time for lunch! You can meet my friends and stuff! Remember Iggy? England? He used to play with us before mom and dad got divorced, and you and mom moved away? He's a senior, so I guess you lucked out moving in with me now instead of next year!" the blonde rambled on. It was hard to tell whether he was really excited about introducing his twin to his friends, or whether he was just always this hyper. He said all of this while grabbing Canada by the sleeve of his hoodie, and briskly dragging him up the school's stairs and through the double doors.

"Of course. " Canada smiled at the memory. Their parents were divorced when they were in 2nd grade. Their mother had won custody of Canada, while their father won custody of America. Canada's mother insisted that the big city life was no way to raise a child, so she moved away to a small, quiet town with Canada. Although both boys had protested at being separated, but obviously did not win the argument.

England, or as they (mostly America) affectionately called "Iggy", was a childhood friend of theirs. Him and America never really paid much attention to him, but Canada was never really noticed much by anyone, even his family. Plus, he enjoyed the company. He'd rather not be paid attention to than be alone. The other two were close, and he felt happy his brother had such a good friend. The older boy by two years seemed to think of America as a younger brother, although he would jokingly call England more of an "big sister" type than a "big brother" type. Canada might have been slightly jealous of their friendship.

He was too busy happily reminiscing his childhood to realize his brother had dragged him down several hallways, through another set of double doors, and into the cafeteria until the sound of hundreds of students talking suddenly erupted around him. Canada looked around in bewilderment at the number of students, and continued to gape as America hurried him into a free seat at an almost empty table. A blonde with slicked back hair and very pretty blue eyes whom he was seated across glanced up at him. He seemed momentarily confused at who Canada was, but returned to his food figuring that he was going to find out anyway.

"Hey, guys! Remember when I told you that my brother was going to be moving back in with me? This is him! Cute, ain't he?" America exclaimed, plopping down on the table's bench next to his brother.

"B-brother! " Canada cried, slightly pink in the cheeks at both his twin's comment and everyone's attention on him.

` "Ve~ I didn't know you had a brother, America-kun~ He looks a lot like you~ What's his name~? " A brunette sitting across from America and next to the blonde questioned. He had auburn hair that was parted at the front, and a strange curly hair on the left side of his head that seemed rather out of place. His expression and way of speaking made Canada wonder if he was high.

"Don't talk to him! If he's that bastard America's brother, then he's probably no good! " a boy that looked similar to the one that just spoke snapped. He had darker hair, and his hair was parted in a different style. He had the strange, curled hair like the boy next to him, but it stuck out on the right side. He also looked older, and Canada could see his gold eyes clearly.

"Eeeeeh~? Don't be mean, Romano… " the younger clone pouted, turning his attention to the older clone and crossing his arms.

"Nah, my brother is way too big of a wimp to be a jerk to anyone! We're like total opposites! " America exclaimed, and a sweat drop appeared on Canada's head comically at his brother's description of him, and they fact he didn't argue that he was a bastard.. "That way to happy guy is Italy Vargas. He's a sophomore like us. The asshole next to him is his older brother, Romano. He's a junior. The blonde on the other side of Italy who hasn't been that is Germany Beilschmidt. He's also a sophomore. " Canada glanced from the blonde he was sitting across, to the brothers at his right. He smiled shyly.

"Anyway, this is my twin, Canada! Like I said, he's a wimp, so don't pick on him!" Canada sighed, tempted to hit his brother for taunting him but far too nice for that. It wasn't like that he just took shit from everyone; it was just that he was too nervous to talk back.

"Nice to meet you, " Germany finally spoke, shaking his hand before returning to his food. He didn't seem like a social butterfly.

"Hi~! I hope we can be friends~! Let's get lunch together sometime, okay?" Italy insisted. Canada nodded, and Romano just huffed in irritation. Conversation quickly left him, as Italy and America started talking about what was for lunch, Germany listened into the conversation, and Romano pointedly ignored them all. As Canada was taking his lunch out of his shoulder bag, two more boys sat down. The shorter one had straight black hair, brown eyes, and a frantically apologetic expression. The taller and more muscularly built boy had wavy brown hair and green eyes. Canada noted with amusement that they both wore pink cat ears.

"I apologize for my lateness! " the shorter one exclaimed, settling down next to Germany. He wasn't really late, but Canada figured he must thought it was polite to arrive early. His friend sat next to him. Neither seemed to notice Canada's presence. He was about to ask his brother who they were, but another boy who looked kind of like the shorter black haired one came up.

"Japan, I can't believe you just left me there, aru!" the teenager exclaimed, smacking the black haired boy on the back on his head. At least, Canada thought he was a boy. His long, dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, and his cute manner of speak made him seem kind of feminine. Maybe he really a tomboyish girl?

"Sorry, I thought you were with Russia-san, " 'Japan' apologized. He seemed to do that a lot.

"What? No! I just managed to get away from that bastard! He got distracted because Lithuania was making a commotion about Poland coming to school in a skirt again, " the newcomer growled, although Canada didn't miss the light blush that appeared on his cheeks for just a few moments. He sat down next to Canada, and across from the black haired boy. Whom the blonde thought was probably this 'Japan', but wasn't completely sure.

"Eeeeeeh? You were trying to get away from me? I'm hurt~" Okay, now Canada was starting to feel seriously confused. Another new guy. One that made Canada feel slightly intimidated with his towering height, and threatening aura. He had beige-ish blonde hair and an unnatural violet eye color. He also had a sort of sweet smile on his face, but from the way everyone instinctively shrunk back once he suddenly appeared, he probably wasn't that nice of a guy.

"Well, you're seriously creEEEEEEEEEEEE-" the dark haired boy(?) ended its response in a cry as the beige haired teen sat on the other side of him and captured him in a hug.

"Let me go!"

"Eh~? No, you're too cute~"

Wondering if stuff like this happened everyday, Canada glanced around the table. His brother was glaring at the big guy, Italy was trying to steal from Germany's lunch, Germany was fending him off, and Romano was munching on a tomato and watching the scene unfold in amusement.

"Um… ?" Canada finally said something. Although it wasn't really something. It seemed to snap his brother out of his one sided staring content of hatred though.

"Oh right! Guys, this is my twin, Canada! Canada, this is Japan Kiku, and Greece Karpusi! They're juniors, " Huh, Canada thought they looked younger than juniors, but looks can deceive. "And boyfriends!" Japan flushed slightly as America added on that last bit, but managed to retain his dignity. Greece nodded to the hyper blonde's words, slowly chewing his food. Canada couldn't help but smile. He had heard rumors about big schools being really homophobic, and was relieved to see his brother's friends were not.

"Nice to meet you, " Japan stood up and bowed to Canada. Which seemed a little strange, but polite anyway. He smiled and nodded, wishing everyone wasn't looking at him again. It wasn't so bad when just Germany, Italy, and Romano were there, but now it felt like there was a lot more people.

"And those guys are China Yao and Russia Braginski. Seniors. I won't forgive you for betraying our family if you become friends with Russia!" America threatened his brother, glaring over his shoulder at Russia. The violet eyed boy glared back, and China used the distraction to squirm out of his grip.

America snapped his gaze away, and loudly asked Japan, "Hey, have you seen Iggy? I bet he's going to be so surprised when he sees how much Canada has grown! I barely recognized him at the airport!"

"I think I saw him in first period, but don't have any other classes with him. Sorry, America-san. "

"Eh, it's fine, as long as he's here! He better come to lunch! I told him Canada would be starting school today!"

Canada's presence was immediately forgotten, although he was long used to it. He turned back to his lunch as conversation went on around him.

"Hey, is Switzerland still suspended? " America asked, his long lived war against silence raging on.

"It's his fault bringing a weapon to school, aru, "

"Hee~ He's not the only one, although I wouldn't so foolishly allow a teacher to find out about my pocket knife~?" China tried to inch a bit further away from Russia.

"Who cares about that bastard? The asshole's seriously scary! " Romano snapped.

"Romano, if you dislike sitting here so much, why do you~?" Italy asked, cocking his head to the side in puppy-like curiosity.

"To keep an eye on that pervert, Germany! He's corrupting you! " Romano leaned forward to glare accusingly at Germany.

"H-hey, don't call me a pervert… " said blonde looked slightly irked by Romano's comments.

"Shut up, potato bastard!"

"Anyway, don't you feel kind of bad for Liechtenstein? She seems ind of lost and lonely without him here, aru, " China ignored Russia's disturbing comment and Romano's arguing in favor of continuing their conversation.

"She relies on him a lot, " Greece finally spoke, looking up from his food to something behind Canada. Canada twisted around to see a cute blonde girl with a blue ribbon in her hair eating by herself. If she was lonely, she wasn't going to let anyone else see it.

"Aha! No worries! The hero will protect her!" America announced, throwing an arm up in the air in enthusiasm.

"Hmmm~? Every time you try to 'help', you only make things worse~" Russia told him; the friendly smile and carefree tone doing nothing to hide the insult in his words.

"Shut up, you communist bastard!" Canada had to lean back to avoid being smacked by America's reckless pointing.

"Can we have a peaceful lunch for once?" Germany spoke up, raising an blonde eyebrow in question. Italy used him being distracted to steal a sausage from the blonde.

"I agree with Germany-san, " Japan stated, drinking some herbal tea he had brought from home. He passed the cup to Greece, who took a sip before giving it back.

"Alright then! It's decided! Kick Russia from the table!" America declared, standing up to once again point at the taller teen in accusation. Canada ducked down a bit, nibbling on a butter tart as he watched the scene curiously.

"I don't want to go unless China moves with me~" Russia told him, much to said teen's distaste.

"Alright! Boot China out too! He's a communist bastard too anyway… " America continued, grinning like he won the lottery.

"Don't I get a say in this, aru?! I want to sit at the same table as Japan, aru… " China growled, glaring up at the hyperactive blonde and crossing his arms.

"Eh~? You'll just have to give me Japan too, America-kun~" Russia insisted, giving the standing teenager a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Wha? No way! This is war!" America declared, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Eh~?!" Italy exclaimed cutely, moving closer to Germany to try and hide behind him.

"Brother… Please calm down… " Canada requested quietly, feeling trapped between the debating countries.

"Never! " America shouted. He sat down quickly, slinging an arm around his twin's shoulder's, and pointing to a place only he could see. "We must fight to protect our freedom!"

America was then promptly smacked on the head with a McDonalds take out bag. Canada decided questioning it would be useless.

"America, you git. Stop making a commotion in the middle of lunch. " Both twins turned around in sync. Canada blinked up England. It was weird seeing him so grown up after not seeing him for so many years. America merely broke out in a grin.

"Iggy! Where were you? Although your lateness is understandable. If I was as stupid as you, I would get lost too!" England smacked him a second time with the bag, settling down on his right side, where no one was sitting.

"I went across the street to buy lunch, idiot, " he explained, seemingly tempted to smack America again.. Canada felt slightly confused at their hostile words. They had been very close when Canada's family had been whole. Then he had remembered how his brother had told him that the two of them had gotten in a nasty fight when America was in 5th grade. Although they became friends again later, it seemed as though they weren't as close as they originally were.

"But you made Canada wait to see you again! " America pouted, getting up so he wasn't blocking England's view of his brother. The dirty blonde paused for a moment, looking slightly confused before recognition melted onto his expression.

"Geez, is that really you? You should have spoken up, I didn't even notice an unfamiliar face at the table. " Canada nodded shyly, and England, taking it as a sign that the conversation would go no further, started to take his lunch out of the McDonald's bag. America didn't settle back down, he instead explained he was going to go get lunch, and headed off to the lunch line. The table fell back into idle chatter, and when America returned with a tray brimming with food, he started up a conversation with England about how he should have asked him to go with McDonalds with him.

Canada finished his lunch, but stayed at the table listening into conversation. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do when he was done eating, so he figured he's just wait for his brother to finish and follow him.

"Shit. " Canada's attention shot over to Romano as the brunette cursed loudly. He was turned to the side to glare at something behind him. A few others at the table who heard him glanced up, but looked back to their respective meals or conversations when they followed his gaze. Canada, confused, looked over to see three older boys had entered the cafeteria. They looked like they were probably seniors. Maybe they were bullies. That would explain Romano's unhappy scowl as he glared at the newcomers.

One of the seniors, with somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes, and slightly tanned skin, noticed them. Canada guessed he wasn't a bully after all, because when he caught Romano's eye he smiled widely and waved. Romano groaned, turning back around towards the table and putting his head in his hands. The three seniors were coming towards them.

"Romano! " the brunette who had noticed him threw his arms around the junior. The two other seniors, one with fine, shoulder length blonde hair, facial hair, and blue eyes, and the other strangely enough with silver hair and red eyes, shared a knowing smirk. Canada briefly wondered if the silver haired boy's hair and eyes were like that naturally. He felt a little silly for wondering. People weren't naturally born with silver hair and red eyes.

"Don't touch me! Bastard… " Romano snapped, taking his head out of his hands and shrugging the older teen off. The green eyed senior let go, but a cheerful smile was still painted onto his lips.

"How come you never eat lunch with us?" he asked, putting his hands behind his back and balancing on his heels. Canada thought it kind of made him look like a school girl, but made no comment.

"Maybe I don't want to hang out with you?" The senior's smile faltered, and he looked honestly hurt. Romano looked away, a guilty look in his eye. The senior sighed, giving Romano sad puppy eyes.

"Really?" Italy and Germany had stopped talking to watch, although everyone else ignored them.

"… I don't like your stupid friends… And since mom and dad aren't… around… I've got to look after my baby brother. He's too stupid to know a sexual predator when he sees one. " Romano gave Germany a triumphant smirk. The blonde just rolled his eyes and gave the older Vargas brother the middle finger, while Italy sat looking confused.

"I'm glad to know you don't really hate me, Romano-chan~" the senior told him in a cheerful tone. His smile had returned, and he ruffled the younger brunette's hair affectionately. The junior's face turned a bright red, and he ducked down to try and hide his blush.

"Oi! Spain was right, Romano really does look like a tomato when embarrassed!" The two other seniors had come up to the table. The silver haired one had spoken, an arm resting on Germany's shoulder. Canada blinked at their closeness, and bit surprised and confused. He had thought for sure that Germany and Italy had crushes on each other, although whether or not they realized this was not confirmed, but maybe this senior was actually Germany's boyfriend?

"It's really cute actually. I wonder if Ita-chan is as cute as that when he blushes?" The last senior pulled a rose out of nowhere, moving to stand between his friends.

"Is there a reason you guys are here?" Germany asked, glaring at the blonde senior who was standing behind his auburn haired friend. Said senior winked, and blew him a kiss, much to both the silver haired senior's and blonde sophomore's disgust.

"Well, Spain came over to flirt with Romano, even if he doesn't know he is, so we followed. " Canada looked over towards Spain who was chatting happily with the younger brunette. He didn't seem to catch his fair haired friend's remark, but Romano did and sent the blonde a death glare.

"And I wanted to see my younger brother!" the silver haired teen butt in. Canada felt his cheeks warm up in a light blush. He felt really bad for thinking the senior and Germany might have been boyfriends now. It's not his fault though; they looked nothing alike at first glance! Although, as he looked closer, he noted they had a similar facial structure, and Germany's hair would probably look like his older brother's if it wasn't slicked back.

The senior looked up, and Canada felt the blush on his face grow hotter at being caught staring. The silver haired senior took his arms off of his younger brother's shoulder to stand up straight.

"Hey, who's the new guy?"

**Author's Note: **Yes. I'm seriously leaving off there. Why? I couldn't think of another place that I could finish as smoothly at there. ANYWAY. Here's a chart on grades for characters mentioned so far.

Freshmen: Liechtensein,

Sophomores: America, Canada, Italy, Germany, Switzerland,

Juniors: Romano, Japan, Greece, Poland, Lithuania,

Seniors: England, Russia, China, Spain, France, Prussia,

Liecht is a lonely freshman, but don't worry, I'll add more characters to that age group at they join.

Anyway, I mentioned random cameos before. Do you guys want to play a game? I'll put in random cameos in each chapter, without mentioning any names, and you guys can guess who the cameos are in your reviews? I'd tell you the number of cameos in the ending author's note of each chapter, and in the next chapter, I'd give the answer of who the cameos are. I'd try to only use cameos from popular series like Naruto or Death Note too. Please answer me in your reviews if you think it'd be fun or if it'd just take away from the actual story.


	2. Chapter 2: Smoke and Bells

**Author's Note: **Wow, I can't believe how much positive feedback I got for my little first chapter. I hope this second chapter is good enough. XD A few people even added me to author alert… I would advise against this unless you absolutely love my writing as I tend to write Kingdom Hearts more often.

I'M SO SORRY. D: It took my so long to get this second chapter out… Almost a month! First I got kind of scared by all of the people reviewing with high expectations, then I got writers block, and then I couldn't write for an entire week before of some stupid History project. I promise it won't happen again, my friends, but I have to think of a better way to balance all the stories I want to work on without neglecting artwork and schoolwork or taking too long to get chapters out. XD

On the note of the cameo thing, I decided to try it for this chapter. You guys tell me whether you think it takes chapter quality down or makes the story more fun. :3 I'll probably be using cameos from various popular series like Death Note, Naruto, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, and whatever else is popular these days. Maybe InuYasha and Fullmetal Alchemist, and characters from less popular series to see how many people recognize them. You guys can request a series, but I can't promise I'll do a cameos from it if I haven't seen/played the series.

Also, I was informed that Japan and China should be Japan Honda and China Wang. I couldn't figure out how to edit the first chapter, but they'll have their correct last names from now on. Although saying China Wang makes me fall into hysteria. Wang Wang Wang Wang Wa-Okay, I'll stop.

**Pairings: **Prussia/Canada, America/England, Spain/Romano, Germany/Italy, Sweden/Finland, Russia/China, Poland/Lithuania (Poland is still a badass seme), Greece/Japan, France/The World (OTP), Austria/Hungary, maybe Latvia/Sealand, and possibly other pairings.

**Warnings: **Boy Love, language, some sexual themes, country names, Bad Friends Trio, Prussia's awesomeness, Hungary still being a yaoi fan girl, any bad grammar or OOCness you might have to suffer through, ect…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, the characters, the countries,

----------Chapter 2----------

The senior's two friends looked over at Canada when their friend pointed our his presence, making him feel even more self conscious about both being addressed and being caught staring. He offered a shy smile to the silver haired teenager like one might offer their food to a hungry bear.

"Eh? Me?" he asked in his usual quiet tone, raising a hand to point as himself.

"Well, yeah. Do you see any other new guy?" the silveret (Canada felt too nervous to ponder if that was actually a word) demanded, eyeing the younger blonde with a masked expression.

"Well, I wouldn't really know if I'm new… " the shy sophomore tried to point out, although his comment seemed to go ignored.

"So who are you?" Red eyes narrowed, and he leaned further across the table so he was more in Canada's face.

"Brother, " Germany spoke, and his older brother glanced over at him, "This is-"

"My twin!" America rudely interrupted, hazardously throwing an arm over Canada's shoulders and narrowing missing smacking China's head.

"America, if you hit China, I would have broken that arm~" Russia told him in a sweet tone, starting another argument between the two that went ignored by the rest of the table.

"America's twin, huh? Well, I'm Prussia! You better not forget my name. Not like you will. I'm too awesome for anyone to forget my name!" Prussia declared. He smirked arrogantly before pointing to the blonde and then the brunet seniors at he introduced them. "And these guys are France Bonnefoy and Spain Fernandez Carriedo. People call us the Bad Friends Trio, but its just 'cause they're jealous of how awesome we are. "

"Hola!" Spain waved cheerfully from where he was standing near Romano.

"Bonjour~ I do think I remember America having a twin… I completely forgot about you though. A shame. You grew up… impressively… " France licked his lips and smirked in a seductive manner.

"Stop being a loser, Francis. " Prussia scoffed and the blonde senior frowned disapprovingly.

"Don't call me by my middle name… " he mumbled, although the red eyed teenager just ignored him and turned his attention back to Canada. The blonde had shrunk back with a light blush warming his face from the embarrassment of the attention.

"Hey, Canada, let me see your schedule, " he demanded, holding out his hand expectedly. The Canadian wanted to protest and tell Prussia that he couldn't just order him around, but instead reached into his bag and pulled out his schedule. "Hmm… Sweet! We have Study Hall together! No other classes though. You're a sophomore? I guess that'd make sense if America's a sophomore and you're his twin, but I figured he might have been stupid enough to fail a grade. Or two. Or maybe six and he lied about you being twins."

"Hey!" the louder twin yelled, having stopped his argument with Russia momentarily as he heard the insult.

"At least you have one period and lunch to rejoice in my awesomeness. " The red eyed teenager was going to hand the schedule back to its owner when France snatched it from his hands.

"Hmm… We have the same art period. I'll be more than happy to be working with you. " The French senior's smile was less welcoming and more promising of things Canada wasn't supposed to repeat in public places.

"That means you're in my art period~! France nii-san, let me see his schedule~" Italy reached up for the schedule, which was handed to him without protest. "Aw… Canada isn't in the cooking class with us, Germany… Or any cooking classes~! Oh, but he has Creative Writing~ Don't you have that class, England~? Ve~ Maybe you two are in the same period~?" England reached over and received the schedule from the younger Vargas brother. He nodded his head a second later after green eyes scanned the piece of paper.

"Yeah, he's in my Creative Writing class. That creepy bastard, Russia, is in there too, just to warn you, Canada. He doesn't seem like the writing type, so you could walk into that class completely unprepared. Thankfully China's in there too, so he suffers most of the abuse, " the messy haired senior told him, and nodded his head to where China was trapped between the arguing Russia and America (who had moved to the other side of Canada so he wouldn't have to lean across the table to yell at the Russian).

"Do I have any classes with him?" Spain gestured for England to hand the quiet student's schedule over so he could see, but Japan stopped him.

"Perhaps it would be easier to just read aloud his schedule instead of having everyone fight over it?" he suggested.

"Good idea. Let me see it, England, " Germany agreed, and the schedule was handed over to him. "Oi, listen!" Russia and America calmed down to see what Germany wanted everyone's attention for. "Here's Canada's schedule. Listen carefully because I don't want to see any of you bugging him later to see what classes you have with the guy.

First period is his Science class with Mr. Einesta.

Second period is his Social Studies/History class with Mrs. Puress

Third period is Fine Arts.

By the way, you can leave the campus during lunch as long as you're back in time for fourth period, Canada.

Fourth period is Study Hall in the library.

Fifth period is Language Arts/Literature and Grammar with Mr. McConnell

Sixth period is Algebra with Mrs. Ruth

Seventh period is Creative Writing. " The blonde read his schedule out loud in a clear and commanding voice and repeated it once before allowing Canada to take the paper back. The shy blonde wondered if maybe his dad was an officer in the military, but Prussia seemed very laid back, so maybe not.

"Um… Who are the teachers for my electives?" Canada asked after raising his hand. He had a feeling he would go ignored if he didn't.

"Mr. Argilla is the Fine Arts teacher, and Ms. Bell is in charge of Creative Literature. Study Hall doesn't really need anyone teaching it, but the librarian, Mr. Sakushi, supervises and keeps the class in order. It seems like it'd be an easy class to mess around and do whatever you want in, but you'd have to be funny in the head to annoy Mr. Sakushi, " England explained. "He's pretty nice as long as you behave and don't bother him with stupid questions while he's reading. You're quiet, so he'll probably like you. "

"Oh, thank you. " He slipped the schedule back into his bag, and got up to throw the trash from his lunch away. When he got back, Prussia, France, and Spain seemed to have left while he had his back turned. America had scooted back over to sit next to England; his argument with Russia completely forgotten. Canada wondered if his twin fought with the older teen a lot.

"If you hadn't procrastinated so much; then you wouldn't be feeling pressured to finish the History project in such little time, " England was scolding him while he surrendered the McDonalds he had bought to his younger friend.

"Ahaha! Drop dead, Iggy! " he laughed through a mouthful of hamburger. Canada slung his bag over his shoulder while watching the two in their argument.

"Geh! You twat!" the senior snapped, and stole a fry from the fries that were originally stolen from him.

"Um… I'm going to leave early to find my class, brother, " Canada tried and failed to get their attention, and then left the cafeteria with a sigh. The library was room 225, so he knew it was at least going to be on the second floor. He found the stairs at the end of the hallway, and quickly climbed up them without having any other students he needed to dodge around. He explored the maze of hallways and classrooms with no one else in the halls except for when a student skipping lunch would occasionally pass by and not even spare him a glance. After a few minutes, he gave up and tried to catch the attention of a boy with glasses and black hair parted in the front, but he was muttering something about a sewing club and walked right past Canada. The blonde sighed in defeat for what felt like the twelvth time that day, and decided to stop to use the restroom since he still had a good six minutes to find the library. He thought to himself that it was a good thing he decided to leave the cafeteria early.

He walked down the hallway until he found a boy's bathroom, and as soon as he opened the door, the smell of tobacco smoke entered his lungs, along with Romano's voice.

"Damnit! You're going to give me second hand smoking, bastard!" The auburn haired teenager was sitting on the ground and glaring at Spain, who was sitting on the floor next to him with a cigarette. Canada felt slightly guilty for not noticing the older Vargas brother had left with the trio of seniors earlier.

"Sorry, Romano… But you wouldn't have to worry if you just didn't come in with us all the time… Plus, I don't want you to get in trouble too if we're caught, " the brunet apologized.

"Hmph! It's more boring with those asses anyway… " Romano grumbled.

"Oh! Hey, Canada! That's your name, right?" Prussia interrupted, he was perched on top of the counters with France. Romano was the only one who wasn't holding a cigarette, although the blonde senior tried to shamelessly hide his once his silver haired friend brought everyone's attention to the sophomore.

"Ah… yes, " Canada answered as he stared at the teenagers smoking in the bathroom.

"Don't tell me you're the type to tattle. That's not awesome at all. Especially if we got suspended for it. " He could tell there was probably an underling threat in his words, so he did his best to reassure the three seniors (and one junior) with a smile.

"No! Not at all! You just surprised me is all! " Canada's frantic objection didn't seem all that frantic or objectiony in his quiet voice, but he hoped it got his point that he had no attentions of sending a teacher onto their asses.

"Promise?" Prussia growled, and the blonde could tell all four were at least a little tense. Except maybe Spain who seemed like he immediately trusted him, although Romano was glaring at him like he was trying to set him on fire with his mind.

"Yeah. I don't have a grudge against smokers or anything, and you haven't done anything to me, so it'd be heartless to be cruel to you, " the blonde explained, a sighed in relied when the tension slowly dissolved from the room.

"Well, I haven't done anything yet~" France purred,

"Shut up, loser, " Prussia scoffed while elbowing his presumed friend in the ribs. He ignored the blonde senior's cries of wounded feelings, and returned his attention to the younger blonde. "Awesome! Like me. You can never tell with quiet guys like you; they could either be cool or the teachers' bitch, but I have a feeling we'll get along well! Since I don't mind you and how could someone not love me?" He smirked and took a long drag of his cigarette, only to make a face. "France, you whoreface! I've told you a thousand times I hate this brand! Last time I'm letting you buy the fags… "

"Geez, you're so hard to please. Even when I offer to buy them… I'm almost glad I've never gotten you into bed, " the blue eyed senior sighed, and retreated further down the sinks so he was out of the silveret's reach.

"Fags… ?" Canada blinked, feeling slightly confused and left out. He didn't even know that one cigarette brand was different from another.

Seeing as Prussia and France were still arguing, Spain offered an explanation. "Well, it sort of started a few months ago when a group of us were going to the convenience story. France, Prussia, me, Germany, and then Italy wanted to come with Germany and buy candy, and Lovi claimed he didn't want to leave his brother alone with 'a bunch of creeps' and came too, "

"Lovi?" Canada interrupted, and Romano was beginning to look like he really, really wanted to take Spain's still burning cigarette and stab him with it.

"Romano's middle name is Lovino. I thought it was really adorable when I found out because it can be shortened to 'Lovi' which sounds like 'Lovey' which is cute~ But then again, that'd be 'Lovey No' which is kind of like saying he's loveless. Loveless is a good manga. Ritsuka is really cute~" Spain was starting to ramble, and smiled even more when he talked about cute things.

"Chigi! Don't get off topic, bastard! Don't call me that either! I hate it! I think Italy has a better middle name. Feliciano. Damnit… " the younger brunet snapped.

"But Lovi is so much cuter than Feli, " the brunet senior tried and failed to comfort his younger friend.

"Tch. " The gold eyed teenager crossed his arms and opted for giving everyone in the room the cold shoulder. Canada wondered how he really felt, since it seemed unlikely he'd spend so much time with a certain group of people if they really pissed him off that much.

"Anyway, we got off topic. We met up with England and America at the convenience store, and things got really weird then. England commented on 'buying some fags', and them America and France thought he meant he was hiring a male prostitute, and then France said 'he'd give those types of services for free' an then England got really flustered and had to explain that fag was British slang for cigarette. You noticed his accent, right? And then a lot of weird stuff happened like Romano throwing a beer bottle at France's head, and I had to pay for it because it turned out he didn't have any money on him, and then everyone was fighting, and Italy was crying, and Germany and Prussia started arguing, and Prussia beat everyone up in the store, and declared that 'everyone had to buy him fags' since they lost. It sort of just started becoming habit to call cigarette 'fags', although we try to forget about the part were France actually did buy a male prostitute, and-"

"Okay! How about we not get into that? Pffft-That stupid story isn't nearly as awesome or interesting as me anyway!" Prussia interrupted loudly, throwing his half finished cigarette in the bathroom's trashcan.

"Really? _I_ like that story quite a bit, " France spoke up; seemingly having forgotten he was in danger of his silver haired friend's wrath.

"Chigi! Fucking bastard slut pervert dickhead France!" Romano suddenly yelled.

"Ah… I think I'm going to go… I don't want to be late for Study Hall, and the smoke is making me a little light headed… " Canada admitted. He was happy they had let him hang around them, but he certainly wasn't going to use the bathroom while they were there, and he really did need to find the library.

"I'll go with you, since we have the next class together! These losers have reveled in my awesomeness far more than you have anyway, " Prussia hopped off the counter and hurried Canada out the door. The blonde thought the air was noticeably fresher without the lingering smell of tobacco and chemicals and flavoring.

"You smell like cigarettes, " Canada told him as he followed the senior down the hallway.

"Huh? Yeah. We'll stop by my locker. I think I have Axe or something in there. " They stopped in at the end of the hallway, in front of a red locker that looked no different from the rest, and Prussia quickly spun the dial. He threw open the door, and Canada could see pictures taped up on the walls of the inside. There were picture of Italy and Germany, a few of France and Spain, a blurry picture of a pissed off looking Romano, some of Prussia, and a bunch of these fuzzy yellow birds. They looked like they were probably chicks, but the locker was closed before he could get a good look.

"Come on, the bell is going to ring in a few seconds, and it can't be helped if you get lost in the crowd!" Prussia, who now had the strong smell of Axe coating the fragrance of smoke, ordered, and headed towards the stairway. He was carrying a tattered looking white binder with a black bird on it.

"Uhm… Prussia? Shouldn't the library be on the second floor?" Canada asked once Prussia had slowed their hurried pace in order to venture down the stairs.

"Huh? No. When the school was first built, it was only one story, the 100 rooms were the first wing, and 200 rooms the second. Rooms on the second floor are 300s, and 400s are on the third floor, " he explained. His grey sneakers smacked the ground loudly when he jumped over the last four steps.

"Oh… I was looking for a Library instead of room numbers… " Canada laughed softly. He felt kind of stupid for not bothering to check the room numbers instead of wandering blindly.

"Psht! Happened to me on my first day too! " the silveret admitted. The bell rang while they were walking down an empty hallway, and students flooded the halls in a matter of seconds. Prussia grabbed his wrist, and practically dragged him while pushing students out of the way until they reached another set of double doors. The doors were painted black with stars, comets, the sun, and planets from the solar system painted on. 'LIBRARY' was painted in simple black letters above the doors.

"Students who stay in the Fine Arts class for every semester get to repaint the doors at the end of the year, " Prussia explained before he pushed the doors open. Wooden bookshelves lined the walls and more bookshelves littered the Library. There were wooden tables with matching chairs near the back, where some students had already gathered, along with some computers near the check out desk. A short, young looking man with his slate hair covering his right eye glanced up from the heavy book he was reading. His cold cobalt eyes flashed over towards Canada, before wandering towards Prussia.

"You're usually late, Mr. Beilschmidt, and yet you're fairly early today. And to think it's not even my birthday, " the Librarian joked, or what you could call joking for someone of his personality.

"I was showing the new student the way here. He's pretty cool, which means a lot said by someone of my standing, " the red eyed senior grinned and threw his arm around Canada's shoulder.

"Ah, yes. You must be Canada M. Williams. Twin brother of America A. F. Jones. Younger by 26 minutes. The different last names are probably caused by the divorce that kept you living apart until now, " he stated. Canada stared at the man in bewilderment, and Mr. Sakushi reassured him when he caught sight of it. "The school keeps background information, Mr. Williams. Other teachers often neglect to refer to it, but I shall not make such mistakes. "

"Don't worry. He acts like a creepy stalker to everyone. " The slate haired Librarian grunted in protest, but didn't hesitate to declare the conversation finished by returning to his book. Canada caught sight of the title 'Lexicon' on the black cover, but he was dragged off by Prussia once more and shoved into a chair at one of the tables near the left wall of the library. He seemed to be getting dragged around a lot, and it was only his first day!

"Soooo… What's your hobbies?" The older teenager spoke to him in a much more quiet voice once they were in the Library.

"Ah, I'm not very interesting… I just do things like write, and sometimes paint… I love animals too. They're really cute… " Canada felt his cheeks warm up slightly from a light blush, and stared at the table in embarrassment.

"Seriously? That's really awesome. It takes a lot of patience to write and paint. You already know I enjoy being awesome, like, really seriously awesome, and hanging out with my friends, but I also like photography. Animals are awesome, like me, especially birds. I'm raising these awesome chicks right now! They're almost as awesome as me! " Canada blinked at his usage of the word awesome, and counted that he said the word exactly six times.

"I saw that you have a lot of pictures in your locker, " he admitted, giving the silveret a small smile.

"Noticed them did you? I even got a picture of the rare, wild Romano. " The senior grinned, and leaned closer across the table towards the blonde sitting in the chair next to him. "Since you're obviously so jealous of those who got to experience my awesome camera skills; I'll take some pictures of you some time, "

"Really? It's really nice of you to offer your time to someone you barely know. I'd like that, " Canada told him in his quiet voice, and a small, flustered blush remained on his face.

"Oh my! What is this?" a girl's voice spoke up. He glanced up to where a young lady with a pink flower in her hair complimenting her long light brown locks and green eyes. She had a blush on her face, and there was a spark in her eyes as she stared at them. He suddenly came very, very aware of how intimate they probably looked with him blushing like an idiot and Prussia, who he reminded himself he barely knew, was leaning across the table with a smirk on his lips.

"Huh? Hey, Héderváry. This Canada. He's America's twin. He moved back in with the bastard recently after they were separated as children from… uh… divorce or something. I think Mr. Sakushi said he's the younger twin. " Prussia, however, seemed completely oblivious of this as he looked up at the girl with his usual confident smirk. "This is Hungary Héderváry, 'Nada. Don't make fun of her name. I was in the hospital for a week from a concussion. " Canada laughed lightly at the imagery of the red eyed teenager annoying the brunette to the point where she would beat him into getting head trauma.

"It's a pleasure you meet you, Canada. You and America certainly are different, although I thought you were him for a moment. You seem like you're practically opposites in personality though, " she greeted him and took a seat across from the two boys.

"I have a feeling people are going to be saying that a lot… " Canada laughed lightly. His lips were upturned in a small, gentle smile as he conversed with the two.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Austria, my boyfriend, had band this period. He plays the piano, by the way. If you ever walk by the Music Room during lunch or after school and see a man with dark brown hair playing the piano or sometimes violin, then that's probably him. But before you the only person I knew in this period was this idiot here, " she smiled at the blonde, and gave Prussia a distasteful scowl.

"Whatever, Héderváry. It's not my fault you can't handle my sheer awesomeness, " he scoffed, and opened up his well used binder to search for something to waste the time on.

"You're rather lacking in the awesomeness department, Beilschmidt, " she snorted, and took a sketchbook out of her flowery shoulder bag. Instead of opening it, she turned back to Canada. "So what gra-Wait, you'd be a sophomore. America's twin, right. Although he might of failed a grade. "

"That's what I said!" Prussia snickered, and doodled on the margins of his math homework instead of actually working on it.

"No, I'm a sophomore, " the blonde confirmed. Since he didn't have any homework due to his brother making him come in late, he looked for a book on the bookshelf directly behind him. The books were all on medical things and health, but he found one on mental illnesses that looked interesting. Hungary opened up her sketchbook and worked on a drawing of two horses galloping across a plain while Canada started reading the book. He soon found it to be very depressing as he read about the cruel treatment of mentally ill people in the past, and the misunderstanding of them in the present. Prussia never actually did his homework, but most of the page and all of the back was covered in doodles by the time the bell for fifth period rang. After putting the book back. he said good bye to Hungary, and caught up to Prussia before he could loose site of him.

"Do you need help finding your next class?" the silveret asked him when he noticed Canada walking beside him.

"E-eh? You don't have to! I could probably find it by myself, and I wouldn't want to trouble you! " the Canadian reassured him, although he wasn't completely sure if he could find his next class easily. The school was huge compared to the schools he was used to attending.

"Nah, it fine. Gives me an excuse to be late for my next class anyway. Who's room are you in next?"

"Mr. McConnell, " the blonde answered; having memorized his teachers' names that morning before school.

"Oh, awesome, his room is on this floor, so just follow me! " Prussia grabbed Canada's wrist and started to hurry down the hallways for the second time that day. They stopped in front of a wooden door, with the plaque next to it reading 'Room 148: Mr. McConnell'. "I had this guy last year. He's pretty relaxed as long as you turn your work in. Which I didn't do. Bye, Canada! I'll see you 'round!" He released the blonde from his grip, and with a lazy wave, started down the hall.

"Bye, Prussia!" Canada called back after him, although he wasn't sure if the silveret heard. Once the senior disappeared up a stairway, he sighed and turned to the door. This would be the first actual class he would be attending at the high school. It felt like the real start of his school life, and he couldn't help it that his hand hesitated before he grasped the doorknob. Feeling more shy than usual; he opened the door.

**Author's Note**: I was busy being emo over there only being five more episodes, and then… BAM! I found out that they had announced a third season on the 10th! That's right people! A third season! 78 episodes instead of 52! They'll probably get to adapt all of the comic strips now… I can't wait for Chibi Romano and the SuFin strips… XD Plus, I just watched episode 47. I was kind of disappointed in Poland's voice. I had expected him to sound like a middle school girl, but it was still really awesome and funny to see him.

Along with my lack of any high school experience (damn me still being a puny 8th grader), I also don't smoke. XD Everything I know about drugs, smoking, and alcohol comes from my more experiences older brother.

**Sweden and Finland show us next chapter! Yes! By the way, did you guys hear? Apparently, Hidekaz Himaruya himself confirmed that Sweden is a homosexual with strong feelings towards Finland. This means that Sweden is the first country to have an officially confirmed sexuality, and I'm happy because it's made one of my OTPs canon. If the "'M wife" thing didn't make it canon already. Hidekaz Himaruya sure knows how to please a yaoi fan girl. XD He's pretty mysterious though. It kind of brothers me that I don't really know anything about him besides where he lives, what he majors in, and that he's the creator of Hetalia. Write any facts you know about Hidekaz in your review, which I would love if you wrote, if you want the next chapter to come out quickly!**

**I think I had something else I wanted to write, but I completely forgot. XD Maybe it's how I keep mixing up Italy's and Romano's hair colors? I keep thinking Romano is an auburn, and Italy is a brunet, but it's the other way around. **


	3. Chapter 3: Day End

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the writers who can actually update quickly. **

**Author's Note**: Heyo! Chapter 3! I can't believe how many people like this story… I imagine you all already know you're completely and utterly insane. ANYWAY. I hope you had a merry Christmas, or a happy Hanukah, or happy whatever-you-celebrate. I got my period on Christmas. Seriously. I'm hardly surprised though. I got my period on my birthday too. Nature hates me.

Congrats to Lady Scribetracker, EmmaVargas, and AkumaStrife for finding the Zexion cameo. AkumaStrife was also the only one who caught the Uryu Ishida cameo. Moar cameos in this chapter, and I was tempted to make all of the teachers cameos, but I only used Zexy as the librarian 'cause he doesn't have a last name, thus I couldn't give his cameo away with his last name… Speaking of which, according to Google translator, his last name, Sakushi, is Japanese for Schemer

I have no excuse for my lateness this chapter, it was post Holidays laziness and a severe video game addiction. Feel free to flame me all you want on my lateness. I give you permission.

**Pairings**: Prussia/Canada, America/England, Spain/Romano, Germany/Italy, Sweden/Finland, Russia/China, Poland/Lithuania (Poland is still a badass seme), Greece/Japan, France/The World (OTP), Austria/Hungary, maybe Sealand/Latvia maybe Korea/Hong Kong, and possibly other pairings.

**Warnings**: Langauge, YAOI FANCLUB HELL YEAH

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia, the characters, or the countries. Sorry to disappoint, but I think Hidekaz Himaruya is doing a better job at owning Hetalia anyway.

- - - - - Chapter 3 - - - - -

"Mr. Jones? You don't have my class this period. Was there something you needed?" a dark haired man, who looked to be in about his thirties, asked Canada when he opened the door. The blonde blinked in confusion at the teacher, who must have been Mr. McConnell.

"No, I'm America's twin… Canada… " he tried to explain to the teacher. Key word being "tried".

"Oh, haha. Real funny. So are you the evil twin? Nah, America definitely has to be the evil twin. Get to class, Mr. Jones. " The teacher rolled his eyes, and a few of the students looked up to see what the commotion was about.

"But, sir… I'm serious. I'm Canada M. Williams. I've recently moved back in with my brother… I should be on your attendance chart… " the blonde told him with a little, awkward smile. The teacher gave him a disbelieving look, but picked some papers up off of his desk anyway. After skimming over them for a few seconds, he gave the blond a apologetic smile.

"I guess you really aren't America with another of his stupid ideas… Alright, there's a free seat next to Mr. Oxenstierna, " Mr. McConnell told him, and pointed to where a tall, intimidating looking teenager sat. He looked like he was probably as tall as Russia, and the blonde talking to him while they worked was very short in comparison. Canada chewed on his lip nervously, and nodded to his teacher to confirm he heard, before shyly walking up to grouping of desks. The desks were put into groups of six in a completely average rectangle-ish form with three desks lined together facing another three desks lined together. Mr. Oxenstiema and the blonde he was sitting across were seated at the end of the desk grouping, with three other students taking up the other desks except for the free one he was assigned to. He pulled the seat out and placed his binder on the desk before nervously taking his place.

"Ah, hello… I'm Canada… The teacher told me to sit here. I'm new… " he explained quietly when the two blondes glanced over at the new arrival.

"Hn… Name's Sweden… 'nd m'wife, " Mr. Oxenstiema nodded his head towards the shorter blonde, who looked fairly embarrassed and yet disturbingly used to it.

"Please stop saying that, Su-san… " the shorter blonde sighed and offered Canada his hand. "Moi moi! I'm Finland! " Canada smiled and shook the other blonde's hand. Finland returned the smile before releasing the Canadian's hand and going back to his work. The blonde took the opportunity to look at the other three teenagers at the table. There was a girl with pink hair, probably dyed, a boy with ridiculously spikey blonde hair and what looked like tattoos of whiskers on his cheeks, and a dark haired emo child. They were all wearing headbands with the same leaf design on them, although the girl used hers as a hair band, and Canada briefly remembered someone telling him that the big city had a lot of strange gangs.

"Here you are, Mr. Williams. This is the packet we've been working on the last few days. You're excused if it's not done by the due date since you're joining us half way through it. " He turned his attention to Mr. McConnell, who was handing his a packet of papers. He thanked the teacher quietly and took the Language Arts packet before the man returned to his desk to grade papers. Canada flipped it open to the first page, and began to correct sentences in a semi-silence, as the sound of students talking among themselves quietly filled the room.

Canada worked on the packet for the rest of the period, with Finland doing most of the talking, and the three others at the table (Canada still thought they were some type of weird gangsters) interrupting with a loud argument between them more than once. Finland assured him he'd get used to, but he wasn't sure if he could get used to the tense atmosphere created by the blonde and dark haired boy glaring at each other.

He rushed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang; not wanting to have trouble with finding his class again and ending up late. Thankfully he ran into Japan and Greece in the hallway, who fortunately were headed in the same direction as him. When Canada told them his confusion on the school set-up while they were walking together to class, Japan suddenly whipped a school map out of no where and began to explain.

"So, you see. 100 and 200 classes are on the first floor, with the 200 classes being in this wing over here, " the shorter circled the second wing with a marker, and wrote 200 in it.

"Oh, I think I understand now… So then 300 classes are on the second floor, and 400 on the third floor… I guess I should have understood it when Prussia mentioned the order of room numbers… " the blonde remarked.

"If you understand, then lateness to class will not be tolerated. "

"Eh? What? Can I at least keep the map then?" Canada begged, and clutched to the school map like it was a life line while staring at the completely serious Japan.

"Very well, but if you use that, punishment for being late will be even greater. " They agreed to the terms, and shook on it before rushing to their classes.

Mrs. Ruth, his math teacher, thankfully didn't mistake him for his brother like Mr. McConnell did, but it probably helped that America was in that class. Although Canada was seated on the other side of the room, and the desks weren't in grouping like his last class, so he only got to wave to his twin and nothing more. The class period was spent trying to listen to the short, gray haired woman drone about mathematics, scarcely doing his assignment, and day dreaming about a giant, mutant polar bear made out of butter and maple syrup crashing through the wall and mauling his teacher. The good thing about not being noticeable is that no one gives you funny looks when you giggle about butter and maple syrup splashing onto walls as Mrs. Ruth is beaten with a rubber chainsaw.

He caught up with America while his brother was making his leave, and was immediately pulled into a crushing hug.

"Canadaaaa~ I was sooo bored! Why couldn't Mrs. Ruth seat you near me? Evil old bitch, " America groaned and set go of his twin. Canada gasped for breath once he was no longer being strangled. He wondered why no one ever bothered to teach America about knowing his own strength.

"S-sorry, America… But was there even a free desk near you?" America grinned, and threw his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Nope!" he declared and puffed out his chest proudly. Canada's palm was introduced to his face. 'Oh, hello, Mr. Palm. I seem to be seeing you a lot lately, ' his face said to his palm before Mr. Palm had to take its leave in order for Canada see where he was going, and in return, not trip down the stairs. "Hey, what class do you have next? I forgot because it's not important, " America asked; taking his arm off of Canada's shoulder in favor of repeatedly poking his poor, abused twin until he answered.

"Creative Writing… " the shyer brother sighed, although a small smile graced his lips at the other blonde's childish behavior.

"BORING! Say hi to Iggy for me, and don't worry about meeting us after school! Iggy'll know where to go!" America shouted as he sprinted off to his next class; suddenly remembering that it was on the other side of the school. Canada sighed and checked the room number of his Creative Writing class. It was on the third floor, and he was thankfully not late so he didn't have to worry about Japan's mystery punishment.

"Oh, good! You must be the new student! You've arrived just in time! We're starting a new assignment today!" Ms. Bell spoke to him only seconds after he stepped into classroom. She was a young woman with honey blonde hair and soft blue eyes, who gave him a kind smile and had a lively sparkle in her eyes. "Just sit anywhere you want to, " she instructed and left him to write on the white board in front of the room.

"Eh~? That's right, America's brother is in this class. You should sit with us, Canada, " Russia chimed, after appearing out of fucking no where and nearly making Canada piss his pants in surprise and completely and utter fear. The taller man stood with his hand on Canada's shoulder and smile that would seem friendly if his aura didn't seem to read, 'You will sit with us and you will god damn like it, or I'll take your glasses and shove them up your ass. '

"Russia, stop being a creepy bastard. Canada's sitting with me, " England snorted and pulled the blonde away before the Canadian could uselessly stumble over his words as he tried to figure out a way to decline without losing his virginity to his own eyewear.

"Hmm~ I think Canada should be able choose~" Russian argued; taking a step forward.

"Alright, students. Hand in your assignments. We're going to be starting a new project today, " Ms. Bell interrupted, and Russia lost his attention long enough for England to herd Canada over to a table where a small blonde, and more noticeably Sweden and Finland, were sitting.

"You owe me, " England groaned, and slumped down in his seat; having already turned in his assignment when he came into the classroom. Canada hung his head shamefully in a half-joking gesture.

"Alright, students, if you haven't turned in your assignment already, please have it on my desk by the end of class. Now, I'm sure you all know we're going to start a new project today, but I didn't tell you what it will be about. Well, I've decided on a slice of life/alternate universe prompt. To sum it up, it should be a story what seems like it would be something that would happen in every day life, but should be in a completely strange alternate universe. Like, you could write about a group of school friends' adventures at an amusement park, while they live in a world where kittens are the evil dictators and not wearing a hat is illegal, " Ms. Bell spoke up, quieting the classroom for the most part except for the few disrespectful students who just took the elective because they thought it would be an easy grade. Canada perked up at the mention of the assignment, and began to ponder what to do for his plot and alternate universe while their teacher talked. When she was done answering questions and filling in details, she handed out sheets that had information about the project, and the classroom was filled with the noise of students talking amongst themselves yet again.

"So, Canada, this is Sweden, Finland, and Latvia, " England pointed to the other three at the table, and the small blonde he had noticed earlier gave him a nervous wave.

"W'met, " Sweden grunted while scanning over the paper.

"Really? When?" England asked as he raised his thick, soft-looking eyebrows.

"They have my Language Arts class with me… " Canada explained quietly; tapping his pencil again his paper.

"Huh… Cool, " the older blonde shrugged. A silence came across the table as they turned their attention to the project, but Finland was quick to break it.

"So, what do you guys think you'll do for the assignment? I was thinking about doing an alternate universe where people wear their shoes on their hands, the hero wants to be school president, and there's speed limits that you have to stay above instead of under. I don't have much besides that though, " he told them, and stared dejectedly at the few notes written on his paper.

"S'alright, " Sweden comforted him and patted his back. "Thought 'bout m'be doin' s'mething with dogs… " he removed his hand from the smaller blonde's back to bring it to his chin in order to accompany his thoughtful expression.

"I wanted to do a romance, and I'm working on the characters, but I'm having a hard time thinking up the alternate universe… " Latvia admitted with a sigh.

"Of course you'd want to do a romance, Latvia, " England sighed with a playful roll of his eyes. " I thought of maybe a fairy who tries to take over her school in a universe of magical creatures, " the senior then casually stated, and when Canada peeked at his paper, he saw the older teen had doodled bunnies with wings and unicorns all over it. "What about you, 'Nada?" Canada was asked, and he looked down at the desk with a thoughtful look on his face. He hadn't really thought of anything yet. He had a few ideas, but none of them were really appealing for him to seriously think about.

"I don't know… It's kind of a difficult writing prompt, because you have a lot to work with and don't know what to do with it… Plus, it's hard to make slice-of-life writing original and not too girly… " he sighed and gave his paper a pitiful, pleading look as though it could solve his problems for him. Most of the table nodded in agreement, since they were teenagers and any words of hatred against school work came off as great words of wisdom.

Canada stayed mostly quiet for the rest of the period; while England and Finland having a conversation about kitchen appliances with an occasional comment from Sweden or Latvia. At one point, Russia appeared out of no where (Canada was pretty sure he was never going to get used to that) and started harassing Latvia, which led to a frightening series of events where at one point a brunet and a blonde with glasses dodge rolled into the classroom and yelling "LATVIAAAAAA!". All of this occurring while England, Finland, and Canada looking on with disturbed expressions, and their teacher shooed the brunet and blonde out of the classroom. Sweden merely grunted and went back to his writing.

To say the least, the period was eventful, and Canada was never more grateful in his life for the bell to ring, even though he never got any work done. He almost got up and ran out of the classroom, when he remembered his brother had instructed him to go to England for directions on what to do after school. The older blonde had finished packing his things up and was saying something to young looking blonde, probably a freshman, with similar messy blonde hair and thick eyebrows in the hallway. Canada quickly shoved his paper into his Creative Writing folder, which he shoved into his binder, and tucked his pencil behind his ear before hurrying over to where the two were conversing.

"And stay out of trouble, for Hell's sake! I don't want people relating my name to the kid who blew up a fire hydrant. Again, " England scolded his mini-me, who scowled and stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever, Iggybrows, you bastard! Come on, Latvia, " the boy scoffed, and grabbed the hand of Latvia, who Canada noticed for the first time back been hiding against the wall and watching the argument. Latvia let out a small mewl of protest before he was relentlessly dragged down the hall. Canada's attention flickered back to England as he sighed in defeat, and watched the younger boys scurry off.

"England?" Canada spoke up, and the senior jumped slightly and spun around.

"Oh geez, Canada! Don't sneak up on people like that! You're going to give me a heart attack, you bloke!" England clutched his shirt like he had really experienced cardiac arrest, although purely out of good humor.

"I'm sorry… If you don't mind me asking, who was the boy you were talking to?" Canada gave him a small smile, and nodded his head down the hall way where the blonde had dragged Latvia away.

"Oh, that was just my little brother, Sealand. He's a freshman, but he acts like a 6th grader, I swear. Looks like one too, " England laughed slightly and scratched the back of his head. "I'm guessing you're wondering where to find America(, that idiot), right? " A nod from Canada. "Alright, just follow me. " The older teenager started down a hall, and Canada followed after him. They went down a flight of stairs to the second story, and then down another hallway before England turned a corner, and Canada spotted America standing in front of the library bearing a bored pout.

"Finally, guys! I was just waiting forever! " America perked up when he spotted the two other blondes heading towards him.

"Uhm… Why did you want me to meet you in front of the library instead of just walking home? " Canada asked his brother; choosing to ignore his unreasonable impatience.

"Oh, I was just saying hi to Mr. Emo-Libarian-Pants. Anyway, 'Nada, the reason we aren't walking home right now is simple! After hours activities!" his enthusiastic brother exclaimed, and slapped him on the back.

"You mean, like clubs and such?" He ignored the stinging sensation in his back, and tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Yeah, kind of, except only about a fourth of the clubs are actually supervised, and the rest aren't official, but the staff's too lazy to kick 'em out. 'As long as we don't break anything or harass the cleaning staff,' they said!" Canada nodded his head in understanding, and tried to hide how disturbed he was by the disorderliness of the school board.

"Are you in any clubs?" he asked his twin.

"Me? Nah, I sort of just of drift from club to club whenever I feel like it. I used to play Football on the team, but I got kicked off when I beat up some teammates for making fun of Japan and Greece, and calling me a faggot for hangin' out with them. England's in the Sewing Club though, since he's a loser. "

"Geh! You git! This is the last time I'm doing you any favors!" England snapped with his cheeks tinted slightly pink from embarrassment.

"Ahaha~! That's what you always say, Iggy! C'mon, 'Nada, we have places to go, things to see! " Despite protests from both Canada, and England at being left behind, America dragged his twin rather forcefully down a random hallway.

"Oh, hey! This is the Anime Club! " Canada was pushed at a random door, and when he peered inside, he thought that he was hallucinating from the force of America tossing him around. There was a short, childish-looking, blue haired, yes, blue haired, flat-chested girl standing on several books in front of a podium, and waving around a manga while the other students in the classroom listened intently to her speak. It took Canada a moment to realize he wasn't dreaming, and his brain was still trying to come to terms on tiny, blue-haired high schoolers existing when his brother proceeded to drag him down another hallway.

"Brother, I think I'm losing circulation in my arm… " Canada told him, and his twin flashed his a grin.

"No pain, no gain, 'Nada! Ooooo~ Lookie, here, the Photography Club used to meet in this room before they split up in the Great Photography War and the Six Great Photography Clans formed! " America's grin became even wider and more maniac as he stopped in front of a dark classroom and rambled nonsense. He was completely oblivious to the questioning stare Canada was giving him.

"Brother… What's the 'Great Photography War' and 'Six Great Photography Clans'?" the shy blonde asked his twin, who gave him a proud smirk.

"No one's told you yet? The Photography Club used to be one of the most popular clubs back in the day since it was so relaxed, but because there was so much diversity, they couldn't get along well. Eventually, the arguments became more and more severe, and the Photography Club just split apart one day. Now there's sort of six different photography based clubs, who call themselves great clans, but no one outside of the clans really listen to their shit. The Professional Clan, who take Photography very seriously, work hard, and didn't like the laid back attitudes of the other members. The Picture Clan, who just want to take pictures and rejoice in the artwork of photography with out all of that extra work or strictness. The Journalist Clan believe every picture is a story, and have their own Newspaper that's mostly about gossip, while the School Newspaper is about actual school stuff, but no one reads that. Sometimes they'll stalk people for days in order to get a good picture to write about. Then there's Yaoi Clan, or Yaoi Fan Club. They go around stalking gays or potential gay couples. No one knows actually what goes on behind closed doors, but they say there's all types of rituals and shrines, and all types of freaky stuff… " America's voice dropped to a whisper, and Canada felt a shiver crawling up his spine. "And then there's the Offence and Defense Clans! They've been waging war against each other since way back. They sneak around the school, with secret missions for certain pictures, and if they're caught on film by a member of an opposing team, they lose their mission and either have to start over or get a new one. Basically, it's just a game, but they take it really seriously, so be careful what you say about it, " America finished.

"… Your school is really weird, brother, " Canada told him after a moment of silence.

"It's your school now, bro. And that's not even all. There's this fallen Clan, rumors say it used to be a Yuri Clan or Anti-Yaoi Clan, and that the Yaoi Fan Club caused it's fall. There's some remaining members scattered here and there, but they don't have a Clan meeting room or anything, and tend to work alone; only reporting to their superior. They work to try and stop the Yaoi Clan at no stop! " America declared, an excited grin plastered on his face.

"… Hey, brother?" Canada timidly began.

"Yeah?"

"… What yaoi and yuri?" The quiet sophomore blushed slightly at his ignorance, and avoided his brother's surprised eyes.

"Seriously?! Oh, Canada, Canada, Canada… You know what? I'll show you! We can go right to the den of the Yaoi Clan! " Canada might have had more questions, but he had no time to ask them since America grabbed his arm and he was too busy trying not to stumble while his twin sprinted down hallways at full speed. They stopped in front of a door that had its window covered by a paper that read 'YAOI FAN CLUB' in large, bold letters.

"Are we supposed to kno-" he didn't get to finish, since his brother had already grabbed the poor, abused door knob and swung the wooden door open.

"Heeeeey!" America greeted loudly and walked in while Canada got a good view of the room. It seemed like most of the Clan must have been out, because there were only six people in the room. The only one he recognized was Hungary, who was going through a stack of papers when they interrupted. There were three more girls in the room; a girl in a white dress with her light blonde hair brushed over her right shoulder was drawing in her sketchbook, while two other girls, one with shoulder length dark red hair and the other with short black hair, watched her progress. However, it was the last two people in the room that made Canada sure that he was cursed to forever walk into awkward situations, since this was the second time it happened to him today. A small blonde teenage boy with spikey hair, blue eyes, and what seemed to be an obsessive love with checkered patterns, was sprawled out on a couch in the room. The awkward part was the lanky, noticeably taller teenage boy with equally spikey red hair spiked back, green eyes, and tattoos underneath his eyes. The red haired teenager had one head placed next to the blonde's head on the couch, and the other slipping up his shirt, and his legs were straddling the blonde's hips. The blonde had one hand tangled in red spikes, and the other was gripping the taller teen's shirt to pull him closer. Canada's face couldn't decide whether to color or pale, while the two teenagers looked rather annoyed at the intrusion.

"Hey, 'Merica, 'Nada! What brings you here? " Hungary asked them with a kind smile, and Canada would feel relieved that she had remembered his name if his brain wasn't stuck on "What the fuck?"

"Oh, nothing much, just that Canada didn't know what yaoi or yuri is, so I figured I should bring him here, " America explained.

"Just hold still a few more minutes, guys. I'm almost done, " the blonde girl told the two teenage boys on the couch. "What the shit's going on?" Canada's brain said.

"Finally. My arms are getting tired, " the blonde groaned, although without breaking his pose.

"Like you can complain, blondie. This is a lot less comfortable for me than you. Honestly, if it wasn't for free ice cream, doing our good friends a favor, and getting to put my hand up your shirt, I wouldn't know why I'm doing this, " the redhead scoffed good naturedly.

"Pervert. I'm going to have to burn my flesh or something to try to keep from getting whatever made you so messed up, " the blonde snorted. Canada's brain was slowly starting to make sense of the situation, and a little part of his consciousness told him to stop staring before he looked like a serious creeper.

"You know, I can't tell if I'm supposed to be raping you, or if you're supposed to be raping me. Maybe we're raping each other?" the red head stated, and Canada stopped paying attention as the blonde called him an idiot and started ranting, seeing as Hungary and his brother were looking at him expectantly.

"… What… ? What the Heck?" Canada asked them, and blinked slowly.

"Oh, that happens all the time here. I've seen worse, actually," America waved his brother's confusion off, and Hungary nodded her agreement.

"… What?" Canada repeated himself stupidly; still rather baffled.

"The Yaoi Fan Club is where fans of the pure love between two men gather! We wish nothing more than to admire the beauty of love and romance! Although yaoi being extremely hot helps! " Hungary declared. "I am the president of the Yaoi Fan Club, and see to its organization! Although the secretary does things like alphabetize our manga, anime, and doujin collections, setting meetings to commission our photographers' or artists' skills, and whack someone on the head if I'm on the other side of the room, I run everything else! " the brunette told them, with pride showing in her stance and smug smile. It was… different from how she usually acted, to say the least.

"I'm not sure if I entirely understand… I get what you're going on how the club works, but not much else… " Canada sighed.

"Geez, 'Nada, you're so innocent it hurts. Yaoi is man on man action. This club is dedicated to obsessing over that action. Now you know why Hungary is such a creeper and why to avoid this room and club, and probably those two people on the couch as well. Come on, places to go, things to see! Chop chop! " America hurried him out the door with that statement, and Canada caught a quick goodbye from the brunette club president before he was being hurried down another hallway.

Canada thought, for what must have been the thousandth time since he had arrived at his new school, that is was going to be a very long day indeed.

**Author's Note**: There's no Prussia in this chapter?! Noooooo~! I'll try to make it up to you Prussia/Canada loving whores. Promise.

I've never been in a creative writing class either. Drat. Although Ms. Bell is adorable. M'wifey and I might just have to molest her. Also, Sweden's dialogue is fun to write.

If you guys like Sealand/Latvia, you should read m'wife, Willow-chan's, adorable Sealand/Latvia story, Sealandic and Latvian Tales of Childhood. I can link you up if you're interested.

On another note, this chapter was really hard to write. I had a lot of writer's block for it. Can you tell me if you think the quality went down? I personally don't like it a lot. The thing is, I'm kind of running out of ideas for this. I have some good stuff thought up, but I need more ideas to fill the gaps with, so if you guys want to give me a suggestion on something you'd like to see happen, go for it. Doesn't mean I'm going to take your suggestion though, just so you know.

There's technically nine cameos in this chapter. … Fuck. Five of them are form the same series, in fact, a series that's already had a cameo here, and weren't even originally supposed to appear, but there was the yaoi fan club, so I HAD to have the girls, and one thing led to another… I'm sorry. You guys can tell me if that irritated you, or you can tell me if you didn't mind. It won't really matter either way, since this is my story and I'm allowed to do whatever I want with it. Ha! Indeed! I could even kill off Prussia! (Not like I actually would. )

You know what? I should totally make a roleplay forum about the Great Photography War and the Six Great Photography Clans. It wouldn't be a very serious site obviously, mostly being crack, and you could use characters from animes/mangas/video games or OCs. Heh, I actually kind of like an idea like that.

Ignore my ramblings and ridiculously long Author's Notes! If you haven't guessed with the cameo game and my previous asking about Himaruya, I like to interact with my reviewers, so I'm going to satisfy my inner child by making you play with me by asking some questions.

What's your favotire Hetalia character, favorite band or song, favorite video game or movie, and favorite soda? Also, tell me a random fact about yourself of your choosing.

If you guys like talking about yourselves nearly as much as I do, you'll please a poor, lonely author and answer my questions. That is, if any of you bother reading my author's note… Sad face.

**Also, before I forget, if you have a few extra dollars lying around, will you please consider sending money to Haiti? I mean, it's just… Can you imagine? There's people's children… laying injured on the street… People trapped in collapsed building crying out and reaching out through the gaps in the rubble… And you can't do anything about it. In fact, instead of killing each other for water and medicine, those people are coming together and singing. That's just amazing. We wouldn't do that in their situation. I can hardly believe that there's survivors from the people trapped in the buildings. They should have died from dehydration. **

**So, when you go to school, sleep in your bed at night, have three meals a day, get up to get a glass of water, and get to tell your family members you love them because none of them died in an earthquake a few days ago, will you please think of the people there who can't and consider donating? It means a lot to them, and it means a lot to the people who really want to see them make it out okay too. **


	4. Chapter 4: Death Cream

**Author's Note**: Seriously, guys, why am I so bad at updating quickly? Thanks for sticking around and being so nice when all I've been is a lazy bitch. …I fail, I know.

Hey, but you guys don't want to hear about me beating myself up over my failure to have a schedule, right? Especially when I have way more interesting things to ramble about! **Are any of you guys going to be at the SAKURA CON (Seattle, Washington) in early April (Friday the 2nd**** - Sunday the 4****th****)?** M'wifey and I are hopefully going to be cosplaying Germany and Italy there together. I'll be the Germany. There's probably no point in telling you this since, if you're going, you probably won't ask every Germany you see if they write fanfiction, but I'm still curious to see if any of my readers will be there.

I had over a page of reviews to go through to find all of the winners of the Cameo Game for Chapter 3. Seriously, I love you guys. Thank you so much. (I am undeserving! )

Congrats to My-Emo-Sunshine, EmmaVargas, Vampire Scooby, the livinggirl, AkumaStrife, Moonlight-Is-Innocence (for both chapter 2 and 3), Willow-chan (m'wifey), supergalkate, purplekitsune-chan, and kiduchiha for getting cameos right! Some people thought Xion was Yuffie, and that's understandable, but Moonlight-Is-Innocence is the only once who got the Konata cameo on their first try! SHAME!

**Pairings**: Prussia/Canada, America/England, Spain/Romano, Germany/Italy, Sweden/Finland, Russia/China, Poland/Lithuania (Poland is, of course, still the most badass seme evar), Greece/Japan, France/The World (What would I do without this pairing?), Austria/Hungary, maybe Sealand/Latvia maybe Korea/Hong Kong, and possibly other pairings.

**Warnings**: Langauge, boy love, blah blah blah… you guys don't really need to be warned about this stuff anymore. You're all big kids and I'm sure you can handle it if you've handled what you've seen so far.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I own Hetalia. Taking over Italy seemed cool at first, but it's actually really useless. Seriously, guys, I'm so bored with this useless Italy that I'm writing fanfiction for a series I don't own. (Excuse me while I go shoot myself for possibly the most pathetic excuse for a pun ever. Hint: It's a play on Hetalia's name.)

- - - - - Chapter 4 - - - - -

Canada sighed, and wandered aimlessly down the halls. His brother had ditched him in favor of recklessly beating up some jocks after the cruel students said some rather rude things about America. His brother seemed to have been fairing well, having grown to be surprisingly strong in the years the twins were separated, but Canada was forgotten in the midst of the fight. A ghost in the background and bored out of his mind, Canada had left the fight to get a look at the rest of the school. He had managed to get himself hopelessly lost in the hallways shortly after he started to explore, and his backpack was starting to feel heavier the further he wandered.

"Maple… " Canada sighed to himself, and looked around his surroundings. He was in a hallway he didn't recall having ever been in before, and was getting more lost by the minute. The school seemed to have endless halls and countless twists and turns.

"Maybe I should try to find America, or anyone else…" he suggested to himself with a glance behind him. He excused such ideas with a shake of his head, seeing as the last time he had tried to backtrack, he ended up following the school's mascot, a white rabbit with a pocket watch, into a hallway with strange paintings of flowers and mushrooms, and had to ask a grinning young man wearing cat ears and a cat tail for directions. The directions seemed faulty, however, since he ended up being accused by a snobby girl with a pack of cards that he was trespassing in a club member only area, and would remove his head if he didn't leave immediately. After about ten minutes of walking around, he finally managed to get back to the hallway he was previously in, and didn't really feel like going on such an adventure again.

Canada sighed again, and checked the passing room numbers. He had sworn that the numbers were descending before, but now the numbers engraved on the plates were higher than they had been when he checked a few minutes ago. He could always try asking directions from one of the students he occasionally passed in the hallways, but they either didn't notice him, or he couldn't work up the nerve to ask. He was just about to confront his map for about the twentieth time that day, when something strange happened.

He was idly walking past a trash can, when a blur shot out of apparently no where and tackled him to the ground just as a familiar sounding click was heard. His attacker, Prussia, peeked out from behind the trashcan he had tackled dragged Canada behind with fire in his eyes.

"Pr-Prussia? What in the world was that for?" Canada stuttered, and tried to get up when the silveret rounded on him and slapped a hand to his mouth.

"Shhh! I'll explain everything soon, so don't make a sound. Come with me, and hurry!" he hissed, and before Canada could so much as open his mouth, he was yanked form their hiding spot. He caught a flash of color from the direction of the hallway he was heading for before being dragged around a corner and losing site of whatever he saw. Stumbling, he tried to keep up with the rushing Prussia as they hurried down hallways and up a flight of stairs. Suddenly, they skidded to a stop in front of a door, and Canada was shoved inside of a dark room as soon as the door was opened. Prussia slipped in after him, and a light clicked on overhead.

"Ve~ It's Canada!" a voice cheered, and when the blonde turned towards the voice, he jumped in surprise to find Italy had appeared next to him without Canada noticing.

"You surprised me, Italy…" Canada told the brunet, and peered around the room he had been pushed into. It looked like it must have been an out of use classroom, since the bookshelves and walls bare, the windows were covered to keep any natural light from getting in, the desks were pushed against the walls, except for six making a makeshift table in the middle of the classroom, and several boxes were collecting dust in random places. Him, Italy, and Prussia appeared to be the only people in the room until a polite voice spoke up.

"Welcome, Canada." Japan stepped out from the shadows he was expertly hidden in, and nearly scared the blonde half to death in the process.

"O-oh, it's just you, Japan… You started me" Canada breathed, and placed his hand over his heart to make sure it hadn't dislodged itself.

"My apologizes. That was not my intention. I'm guessing you're curious as to why you're here?" the black haired teen asked with a small, polite smile.

"Actually, yes… What exactly is going on? A 'freak out Canada' party?" the sophomore joked, although there was an eagerness in his voice to know why he was suddenly tackled and dragged into an abandoned classroom.

"You're wanted, Cananananada!" Italy cheered, and threw his arms around a paling Canada.

"E-Excuse me?!" he choked, and didn't even bother to stop Italy from clinging happily onto his person.

"It means those damned Defensives are all out trying to get a picture of you 'cause you're the new student! As members of the Offensives it would be completely not awesome to let them succeed!" Prussia growled, and waved around the camera he had been browsing through while Canada was talking with the other two in the room. Canada blinked in confusion, until he recalled the story his twin brother had told him about the completely ridiculous photography clans.

"Oh, then are you guys the Offensives?" the blonde curiously questioned, and Prussia nodded proudly in response.

"Yeah, have you heard of us already? Not like something like that would be unlikely since I'm so insanely awesome, am I right?" the silver haired senior said with a certainly that the whole school must have been talking about his awesome.

"My brother told me about the photography clans," Canada explained; smiling a bit at Prussia's amusing narcissism.

"Oh. Oh well. Doesn't make me any less awesome. People just don't want to talk about me behind my back, because they're afraid that I'll kick their asses! Bitches need to lighten up!" Prussia declared, and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Please ignore him. To better explain it, several members of the Defensives, or Defense Clan as some might refer to them, have been given the mission to get a good photograph of you, Canada, seeing as you're the new student joining in the middle of the year. While this does not personally danger you in any way, it would cause us to lose points in the game if we allowed them to succeed in their task. Please understand that you might be forced to cooperate with us until they become bored and move onto other missions," Japan explained.

"I understand… I think…" Canada told him with an unsure nod. He paused for a minute, before continuing to speak. "If it's alright for me to ask, are the three of you the only ones in the Offensives? When my brother was telling me the story, I imagined the Clans to be bigger…" Canada asked them in his curiously.

"They are, ve~ But everyone else was busy~" Italy told him, and released Canada's arm from his hug. "Germany's an Offensive too~! So is big brother Romano~!"

"Spain's here too, but that loser France went off and joined the Defensives instead like the bastard he is," Prussia scoffed.

"There's more members, but I'm sure you'll meet them later… Most students are pretty proud about which clubs they belong to, so it's not really anything secretive," Japan butted into the conversation, and Canada thought back to America's story. His twin brother had made the clans seem like some super top secret organizations, but they really were just pretty silly.

"I see…" Canada laughed nervously, and ran his fingers through his hair. An awkward silence fell across the room, although Canada seemed to be the only one who really noticed it, as Prussia was busy having a staring contest with his reflection on his camera lens, Japan seemed completely at ease, and Italy was making strange noises again.

"… PASTAAAAA~!" Italy cheered; breaking the new found silence as Canada searched for something to say.

"God damnit, shut the fuck up you fucking bastard!" Romano yelled as he suddenly swung the door open with a loud, resounding bang.

"NO YOU!" Prussia shouted in immediate response.

"FFFFF-SCREW YOU LOSERS!" The door was slammed shut, Romano disappearing along with the light that had flooded inside from the hallway. Silence was upon them again.

"Does that happen often… ?" Canada finally asked while Italy sulked in his emo corner.

"Pretty much," Prussia answered, before silence fell again. Canada instead turned his attention towards Japan, who had been quietly watching him the whole time.

"Um… When can I leave?" the blonde asked, and Japan blinked at him as though Canada had just spoken to him in a foreign language.

"Whenever you want," the black haired junior told him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"… Oh," Canada decided to simply not ask, and instead turned towards to door. He reached for the door handle, but his hand was slapped away before he could so much as touch the cool metal.

"What are you doing?" Japan demanded with sudden fierceness, and Canada shrunk back.

"But, you just said I could leave!" he protested shyly, and Japan looked at him like one might look at a three legged chicken or a square egg.

"You can, but Prussia has to go with you. The Defensives cannot be allowed to reach their goal, Canada," the black haired teen explained.

"What, why me?! Can't West do it?!" Prussia whined. Canada winced; feeling a little hurt since it sounded a bit like Prussia didn't want to be around him.

"Germany is busy with other missions, and last I checked, you don't have anything to do. I'm sure it'll be a lot more interesting than you think. Although… try not to take it too seriously. If you do anything drastic, Canada might show up at school with a broken bone…" Japan sighed.

"Geez, fine!" Prussia grumbled, and opened the door. "Let's find your brother or something so we can hurry up and do something more awesome… you don't happen to smoke, do you?" Canada shook his head "no". Prussia shrugged, and pulled him out the door… only to push him back into the room a few minutes later.

"Go away, you fucking Defensive! Geez, stop stalking people!" he yelled, and an agitated blonde with parted, chin length hair glared at him from around a corner.

"Like, take a chill pill! Can't you just like, totally just let me take a picture of him already? This mission is so seriously boring to the max, and I was going to paint my dining room table pink with Liet today! Total bummer!" the blonde whined, disturbingly male from the sound of his voice.

"There's no way I'm letting you guys get him, wuss!" Prussia spat, and the blonde stepped out from around the corner with a pout. To both Canada's horror and curiosity, he was wearing a skirt.

"Hmph! I could totally wait here all day, but Liet is like, totally waiting more me so we can leave. I'll definitely get you tomorrow though!" the blonde declared, hands on hips. Prussia flicked him off, and the crossdresser stuck his tongue out at them before leaving.

"… Who was that?" Canada asked at they finally left the room; Italy and Japan saying their goodbyes behind them.

"Him? Psht, he's that weird loser, Poland! He's not nearly as awesome as me, and a liar! Don't listen to anything he tells you, especially if it involved me!" Prussia growled, and tugged him down the hallway. "Trust me, none of the stuff he says ever happened, and… shit I forgot what I was going to say. Whatever," the silveret grumbled, and peeked around a corner before dragging Canada down it. "Be careful about the whole 'getting photographed' thing . They'd make it seem like it's all my fault if we lose to the Defensives," he ordered, and Canada nodded his head.

"I don't know how your club works, but… you really don't have to do this if you don't want to. I could probably do fine avoiding getting photographed on my own, so if you don't want to have to be around me so much…" the blonde sighed, and yelped slightly when Prussia suddenly stopped and he was allowed the opportunity to become close acquaintances with his upperclassman's back. Hello, Prussia's back. Good day to you. "Sorry," he mumbled and stepped away delicately.

"Pffft-" Prussis snorted and tried not to outright laugh as he spun around with an amused grin. "What's with thinking weird pessimistic things like that? You've already been Prussia approved, so don't freak out about every little thing. Having to do work is just way too boring. I would probably even quit the club if they didn't need me so badly. It's no fun taking orders from someone else," Prussia told him and clapped a hand onto his back. Canada smiled thankfully, and silently thought it was more likely that Prussia would be lonely if he quit than that they needed him.

"What were we doing anyway? Looking for your brother?" Prussia mumbled, and looked up and down the hallway they were in. "Then again, they could be spies!" the surprised Canada by suddenly declaring, and turned the other direction like he actually knew which direction America was in. "Yeah, I heard the Defenses have been trying to get England and America to join them… I guess we'll just have to ditch 'em, huh?" Canada was going to refuse, seeing as he probably couldn't find his way back to his new home on his own, and America was probably (hopefully) looking for him as well, but Prussia looked so enthusiastic about getting away from the school that he didn't have the nerves to refuse.

"He usually ends up accidentally forgetting me anyway, so he probably won't mind…" Canada agreed, and the words had barely left his lips when his arm was seized and they were sprinting down the hall for what must have been the sixth time that day.

"Fuck yeah! We're getting out of this Hell building!" Prussia whooped, and Canada nearly fell down the stairs as he was pulled down them. Prussia kicked open a double door to the courtyard, and practically tossed Canada out of the building.

"What about your brother? Won't he care if you leave without telling him… ?" Canada asked once he had steadied himself and Prussia had slammed the door behind them.

"West? Nah. I don't know how close you and your bro are, but me and West, or West and I, whatever, just follow our own schedules, so its fine," Prussia told him, and slung a friendly arm around Canada's shoulders. "Hey, how long have you been living in the city?" Canada blinked at the sudden question, and concentrated on remembering the date that he had moved in with his brother and father.

"I'd say a little more than two weeks… Originally, I was going to move in a month ago, but there were some problems, so the move got delayed… I haven't really gotten a chance to see much of the city because of it," Canada told Prussia, who only seemed like he was half listening.

"Awesome! Let's go get ice cream. I know this great place that plays metal. Cool, huh?" the senior told him.

"Actually, I just figured I'd go straight ho-" Canada tried to tell him, but was interrupted.

"Hey! Check it out, that's our middle school!" Prussia pointed towards the school building they were approaching. It was a fairly large building, although smaller than the high school, and some middle schoolers were hanging around the front gates. They passed a group of young looking students, probably 6th graders, who were with a young man who looked to be in about his early twenties. There was only one girl in the group, a sixth grader with light pink (Canada was starting to get used to the weird hair colors of the big city) hair styled into thin pony tails. She was wearing matching cat ears and a cat tail. Canada noticed her two middle school aged male companions, one with long black hair that had white highlights and glasses, and the other with short dark hair, were also wearing cat ears and tails to match their hair colors. The young man had long pale hair, and wasn't wearing any sort of cat ears or tails.

"Some type of cosplay thing going on at the middle school?" Prussia spoke out loud, and Canada hastily looked away when he noticed the young man with the middle schoolers had caught him staring.

"I wonder if maybe they're some type of gang too… ?" the blonde pondered, and Prussia snickered in amusement and punched Canada's arm playfully.

"What, you think a bunch of little middle schoolers in cat ears are mugging people in alley ways or something? What type of screwed up view on the big city do you have?" the silveret snorted. Canada blushed slightly in embarrassment, and gave him an awkward smile.

"S-sorry… There just wasn't stuff live this where I lived before. Things like dyed hair, kids wearing cat ears to school, and ninja photography clubs," he explained nervously, and began to feel awkward at blank stare Prussia was giving him. At first, he thought he had said something offensive and was about to apologize when suddenly Prussia gave him one of his crazed grins.

"Ninja photography clubs, huh? I like that. I think it adds to my awesomeness very well," the older teen admired; nodding his head in approval. Canada sighed in relief, and let Prussia do most of the talking, mostly about himself, as they walked to the bus stop.

When they arrived at the ice cream parlor, Canada found it was a lot more hard core than he had expected. Even the outside was a surprise, with loud metal blaring from speakers inside, and a collection of fake decapitated heads proudly displayed in the window. The sign, which read "Death Cream", was gray with black gothic lettering, and red barbed wire wrapped around each letter. He barely had time to swallow his astonishment before he was dragged inside by an enthusiastic Prussia. The inside of the shop was more extreme than the outside, with the walls painted black and covered in posters of various rock and metal bands. A live raven was kept in an elegant metal bird cage near the counter, and the counter itself was decorated with skull candles and little plastic spiders. It was possibly the strangest place Canada had ever stepped foot into in his life.

"What can I get for you?" the boy behind the counter asked, and gave them a sweet smile. He seemed completely out of place in the shop, with soft blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a cute, pink bunny plushie clutched in his hands. The only thing that seemed remotely in place was a store t-shirt, which had the store's name in the same style as on the sign, and a Godzilla ice cream cone wrecking havoc on the city. The boy also looked entirely too young to be working there, but he must have been older than he appeared to be.

"Uuuuh… I'll have the… Poisoned Chocolate," Prussia told the employee; pointing towards a chocolate ice cream with swirls of chocolate syrup in it. "What do you want, Canada?" he asked the blonde, who started from his bewildered daze and peered into the glass ice cream case. It seemed most of the ice creams were named after and based on spooky things, such as the vanilla being called "Ghoul Cream" and the strawberry being called "Blood Cream". However, it seems who ever had named the ice creams hadn't been able to think up anything for chocolate, so they instead named it, "Chocolate (for pussies)". Canada smiled slightly as the amusing name, but instead ordered "The Emo Ice Cream" which was licorice ice cream as black as the dark abyss of an emo child's soul. It had been a hard decision between that and "Godzilla Cream" which was green sherbet with nerds and green skittles in it, but in the end, his curiosity about the black ice cream won out.

"Good choice!" the boy manning the counter chirped, and scooped out Canada's ice cream; having already handed Prussia his cone while Canada was deciding. As he handed Canada his ice cream, he pulled something out of a drawer and stuck it into the emo ice cream. Canada looked down at his ice cream in confusion, but his expression soon turned into one of shock and slight terror. Prussia snickered at the look Canada was giving the razor blade stuck in his ice cream, and pulled it out.

"They're just plastic, Canada." Prussia explained with a cocky grin, and stuck the razor into his own ice cream.

"Eh? Then give it back! My ice cream isn't emo enough without it," Canada demanded playfully; a small, shy smile on his lips. Prussia nearly gaped at his sudden ability to speak without being shy as hell, but instead grinned in triumph.

"So you can talk, huh? Well, it doesn't make a difference, since I'm definitely keeping it! This razor is now property of Prussia!" the silveret declared, and dramatically ran out the door.

"H-hey!" Canada shouted, and chased after the older teenager.

Canada eventually did manage to catch Prussia and wrestle his razor blade free, but at that time Prussia was in stitched and their ice cream was beginning to drip on their hands. They sat down on a fountain near the store, and ate in a sort of silence since Prussia was still snickering and Canada just wasn't talkative. He found he didn't really appreciate licorice ice cream, but thankfully carried a bottle of maple syrup on him (since all Canadians really carry maple syrup everywhere), and coated his ice cream with the sweet substance. This was apparently the most hilarious thing Prussia had ever seen, because it took him another ten minutes to stop laughing.

By the time they parted ways after Prussia walking Canada home, both seemed to have completely forgotten the reason they were hanging out in the first place.

**Author's Note**: Fact: I should probably stop writing late at night.

At some point, I think after the last chapter, I was asked why I use the country names as their first names, and then their human names as their middle and last names. The reason why? There is no reason. I just like it that way. Mystery solved!

Speaking of last chapter, when I was trapped in a never ending vortex of late night writing loneliness, I decided to ask you guys some of your favorite things. This chapter, I have a new question. What are some of your fanfiction pet peeves? Answer honestly.

Also, while we're on the topic of my questions from last chapter, some of you wanted to know my answers to the questions. I'm talkative as Hell, so they shall be answered. My favorite Hetalia character is Russia, with Romano and Prussia as close seconds. France and Korea are hilarious, but they just don't cut the cake. Although I can't write Russia worth a damn, even if he is my favorite… My favorite band is Creature Feature, but I'm also fond of Mindless Self Indulgence, Three Days Grace, and some older rock bands like Pink Floyd and Raidohead(, since I pretty much grew up on that type of music). I don't really watch any movies, but my favorite videogame is probably Oblivion with Kingdom Hearts II as a very close second. I also love the rest of the Kingdom Hearts series, Final Fantasy XII, the Persona series, and Baroque. I wish my brother would fix our Xbox 360, so I could play Assassin's Creed (I and II) and Left 4 Dead 2. AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE SODA POP, HURR. Juice FTW.

Okay, guys, I'm honestly going to shut up now, but before I do, I have a question to ask of you. Are my Author Notes too long? I'll try to cut down a bit if I'm boring you guys.

P.S. I LIED ABOUT SHUTTING UP. HURR HURR HURR.

P.S.S. I forgot what I was going to say.

P.S.S.S. Nevermind, I remembered.

P.S.S.S.S. Italy's really cute, isn't he? But whenever I'm writing him, I always have the distinct feeling he's shooting up drugs in the bathroom or something. Yeah, just needed to say that.

P.S.S.S.S.S. **RECAP TIME!**

**Freshmen(9****th****)**: Liechtenstein, Sealand, Latvia,

**Sophomores(10****th****)**: America, Canada, Italy, Germany, Switzerland, Sweden, Finland

**Juniors(11****th****)**: Romano, Japan, Greece, Poland, Lithuania,

**Seniors(12****th****): England, Russia, China, Spain, France, Prussia,**

… **Am I forgetting anyone… ? (Out of the characters introduced so far.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Baroque Mental Asylum

**Author's Note**: I wrote almost half of this chapter earlier than usual, but I'm still fashionably late as usual! Woo! Seriously though, thank you for everyone who sticks with me even though I'm horrible.

barefoot11, Llamas Myspace and Spam, xXxSilverMoonxXx, and my beloved Willow-chan got the Hunni/Hunny/Honey (everyone's spelling it differently) cameo from Ouran High Host Club. XXxSilverMoonxXx, Willow-chan, and Naruta13 got the Soubi, Ritsuka, and… um… Ritsuka's two school friends (can't remember their names) cameos from Loveless. Yeeeeep.

The **Sakura Con** was really fun. I was **Germany** and acted extremely out of character since I spent most of the time molesting people. (Plus I had this big ol' creepy smile on most of the time. And carried around a Lucky Star bag. And have a really annoying, high voice. Just imagine how in-character and manly I was.)

The wig was a pain in the ass, and I didn't have a good enough hair net so my sexy dark hair kept trying to escape. My con buddies kept saying that Germany's secretly a Jew who just pretends to be blonde. And then I'd tell Nazi jokes and they'd say I'm horrible because my mother's Jewish. Hurr hurr hurr.

… HEY GUYZ, WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BOYSCOUTS AND JEWS?!

**Pairings**: Prussia/Canada, and you can go look at the other chapter if you seriously want to know all of the side pairings I'm never going to get around to adding.

**Warnings**: Hot, sweaty gay sex. Haha, no, you wish. Just the usual cursing and general weirdness at the moment. Although maybe I'll give you guys some boy kisses soon. Wink wink nudge nudge.

**Disclaimer**: Do you know what the point of disclaimers in fanfiction really are? THEY'RE TO REMIND US HOW HORRIBLE IT IS THAT WE DON'T OWN HETALIA. I don't own Brokeback Mountain (that movie is so depressing, I tried to watch it, but quit half way through) or Spongebob Squarepants either.

**Last Time On Red Contacts**: I'm going to start adding these since my terrible procrastination habits will probably lead to people forgetting what has happened recently. The first day in his new school with his older twin, America, Canada managed to kind of make friends with one of the biggest self-centered, egoist douche bags in the history of ever. Plus, drugged up photography clubs are at war over getting a picture of him, and Prussia is unwillingly forced to "protect" Canada from the rival club. Instead of actually doing his job, they get ice cream. Badass ice cream.

- - - - - Chapter 5 - - - - -

"America, I'm home," Canada announced as he opened the door to their apartment. He hoped his brother wouldn't be mad for leaving school without him. Or not telling him that he was going to leave without him.

Thankfully, from where he was sitting on the couch, America didn't seem all that upset as he stared at Canada in wonderment.

"Huh? When'd you leave, Canada?" America questioned; ignoring the film playing on TV in favor of their conversation.

"I never left…" the younger twin sighed and kicked his shoes off by the door. "Did you even notice we left school separately?" Canada asked his brother with what might have been an annoyed tone if not for his soft and pretty girly voice.

"What, we did?! Man, I must not used to leaving school with you. I didn't notice at all!" America stated cheerfully. Canada gave him a slightly hurt look, which just caused America to grin deviously. "Then again, maybe you're just not noticeable," the older twin teased, and his gaze flickered towards the television as the flashing pictures caught his attention. Canada smiled slightly at his brothers teasing and short attention span, before dumping his backpack on the floor and making his way over to the couch. America caught the movement from the corner of his eye and remembered they had been talking. "You're pretty late though. You didn't get lost, did you?" he asked Canada, and tried to cover up the unmanly concern in his voice with a stupid grin.

"N-no…" Canada stuttered, and felt his cheeks grow slightly warm against his will. He had always been the easy blusher in the family. "I was hanging out with Prussia," he told his brother, and sat down at the other end of the couch. America gave him a sort of surprised look, and made a weird noise in the back of his throat.

"Prussia, huh? Well, it's pretty great that you've managed to make friends on your first day! I figure since you're related to me, everyone must naturally admire you," America boasted. "Although I'm not really fond of the guy… He feels way too full of himself if you ask me," the older twin snorted, and Canada thought of the irony that America of all people would say someone's full of themselves.

"He's actually pretty nice…" Canada stated, but the conversation seemed to die there as the TV stole the attention of both. After a few minutes of having no idea what was going on in the film, Canada turned his attention back towards his twin.

"America, what exactly are we watching?" he asked his brother, who shrugged and gave the TV a slightly displeased look.

"I dunno. It just started a little while ago, but it looked like a cowboy film, so I thought it must be something cool," America answered, and shifted on the couch into a more comfortable position. Canada turned his attention back to the movie, and concentrated on the two people clad in cowboy hats on the screen. He could distinctively remember seeing the actors somewhere before, and struggled to remember if he knew the name of the movie. A few minutes later, he it came to him and he looked over at his brother, who was looking rather bored with the movie and its lack of action.

"Brother…" Canada said to get America's attention. When he had it, he continued, "I think this is Brokeback Mountain."

"Broken Mountain whahuh?" America failed to repeat, and gave his brother a questioning look.

"The gay cowboy movie," Canada told him. There was an awkward interval of silence, in which both of the brothers' cheeks darkened slightly in embarrassment.

"Oooooh…" America muttered, and quickly changed the channel to Spongebob Sqauepants. He didn't ask how Canada could even recognize Brokeback Mountain, which Canada was grateful for considering he didn't really feel like telling his brother about their mother and her friends sitting on her living room couch and sniffling over gay movies as Canada came home from school. Or how her one friend would ask if he wanted to watch them too every single time. Or how his mother once let her one friend tie him to a chair and listen to "It's A Small World After All" on repeat for two hours because he failed a geography test. Ah, such fond childhood memories…

"I'm going to get some water," Canada mumbled, and America made a noise of confirmation as the less ADD twin got off the couch and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard, but found himself baffled when no water came from the faucet. He tried turning the other handle, and then turning the handles the other way, but still no water came. Confusion evident on his face, Canada peeked back into the living room.

"America, the water isn't working," he told his brother, who glanced over at him with curiosity. He jumped off the couch and followed Canada into the kitchen. He then did practically the same things his brother had done only to get the same results. With a frown, America ducked down and opened up the door of the under-sink area thing.

"God damn it, Russia stole our fucking pipes again!" America cursed. Canada blinked; unsure if he had heard right, and peeked under the sink. Sure enough, their plumbing had been stolen and only a few leaking pipes remained under the sink.

"Why would… ?" Canada began, but trailed off in his shock at the pure strangeness of someone stealing someone else's piping.

"Because he's evil!" America shouted, and stood back up with a determined expression. "Don't worry, you stay here. The hero will take care of this!" he comforted his twin, who did not really need comforting. Before Canada could so much open his mouth, America was running out of the apartment and cursing Russia's name. In a matter of seconds, Canada was standing alone in the kitchen.

Turning around, he wondered what to do for dinner.

America would come back two hours later, just as Canada was finishing dinner preparations, with their water pipes, a triumphant smile, a black eye, and a live fish flailing in his jacket. Canada decided right then and there not to ask, and instead told America to wash his hands and that they were having pasta for dinner. (He had needed to take the water from the bathroom sink since the kitchen sink was out of use.)

Nearly the moment the word "pasta" left Canada's mouth, there was a knock at the door.

America would slam said door in Italy's face.

The rest of the night was spent mostly lazing around the house and doing homework before Canada went to bed. The next day, and Canada's second day (and first full day) at his new school, he was greeted by the sight of an empty apartment in the morning. He found the answer to his confusion via a note on the kitchen table; stating that America had left early to walk with England and surprisingly France to the convenience store before school. While Canada felt slightly hurt at the abandonment, he didn't want to disrupt his brother's usual schedule at his moving in.

H thought he would be walking to school alone, but was proved otherwise when someone knocked at the door when he was half way through a bowl of cereal.

Canada half expected Russia returning for their plumping, or Italy seeking left over pasta, but instead found himself face to face with Prussia. Prussia didn't look nearly as bewildered to see Canada as Canada felt to be seeing Prussia, who didn't seem to notice and instead invited himself right in.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Prussia asked as he flopped down onto the living room couch. Canada peered at him from where he was still standing in the doorway, and kicked the door closed as he turned.

"Y-yes… What are you doing here?" Canada asked as he grabbed his cereal from the kitchen table and stood in the living room doorway so he could talk to Prussia while he ate.

"What, did you forget? I'm supposed to be keeping you safe from the evil clutches of the Defensive Clan!" Prussia reminded him; twisting around on the couch to face Canada while they spoke. "Besides, you should you glad! I don't go out of my way to walk with just anyone to school!" the silver haired teenager added with a disturbingly devious grin.

"Oh, right! Of course," Canada laughed nervously, and quickly finished off his cereal. Prussia got up from the couch as the blonde grabbed his backpack off of the floor, and they headed out the door in momentary silence. Canada didn't mind the quiet, but Prussia seemed irritated by the lack of conversation and started to talk almost the second they were out of the apartment.

"So, I bet you're wondering how I knew where you lived, right?" Prussia asked as the two teenagers clomped down the apartment complex's stairs noisily with backpacks jostling on their backs.

"Actually, I hadn't thought of it…" Canada admitted, and Prussia sighed dramatically.

"Psht-you're so clueless! I hacked into the school system last night and found your address in their data. I know, I know, you're impressed, but it's only natural for someone as awesome as me to be able to accomplish something like that," the silveret bragged.

"Actually… it is pretty impressive," Canada told him. "I don't think I'd be able to learn how to hack… it sounds difficult, and if it did, I probably wouldn't have the courage to actually hack something," the blonde confided. He didn't even notice they had stopped walking until he felt rather than saw Prussia giving him a strange look. His cheeks were dusted a light pink in embarrassment, and he was about to apologize for saying something so stupid, but Prussia suddenly grinned and slapped him on the back.

"Hell yes it's impressive! Looks like you know an awesome man when you see one, Canada, my friend. In fact, I think I have to tell West he needs to step down from being my right hand man," Prussia mused. Canada sighed in relief, although his blush still remained on his cheeks from the senseless praise he was given.

Prussia somehow, against all odds, managed to remain quiet for the few second it took them until they stepped outside, in which he cursed loudly and rubbed his arms.

"Fucking cold!" he stated loudly; causing a few people on the streets to glance their way.

"It is kind of chilly today, isn't it… ?" Canada remarked and smiled politely at the old woman staring at them disapprovingly.

"Hell yes! I wish I brought my jacket," Prussia grumbled and stuck his tongue out at the elderly woman. She gave them a disgusted look and carried on her merry little way, but Canada was too distracted with Prussia leaving behind his jacket to hang his head in shame.

"You can… Um… You can wear my hoodie if you want. I'm used to the cold anyway. In fact, I kind of like it!" the blonde offered his older companion. Prussia gave the hoodie a longing look, but shook his head firmly anyway.

"Pfff-I can handle a little cold easily!" the silver haired senior assured him. Canada still looked hesitant to give up, so he quickly changed the subject. By grabbing the blondes arm and hauling him in the opposite direction of the school.

"W-wait! Isn't the school that way?" Canada protested and stumbled after him. Prussia stopped short, causing the blonde to nearly bump into him, and whirled around with one of those smug grins that Canada would grow to fear.

"Yeah, but there's still like…" Prussia pulled out his cellphone, a silver device that Canada found oddly adorable due to the stickers of baby birds decorating it, and checked the time, "Forty-six minutes till be need to be at school. You said you don't know the city well, right? Your place is right near somewhere cool, if you want to go see."

Canada gave Prussia a doubtful stare. His brother hadn't said there were any mentionable landmarks nearby, and it sounded more like the silver haired teenager had made it up from the top of his head to make it look like he had gone the wrong way on purpose.

"What, you don't trust me? I'm older than you, right? So you should listen to me," Prussia decided, and stared at Canada stubbornly. The blonde tried to hold his gaze, but, as everyone already knows, Canada has virtually no will power.

"Fine…" he sighed, and hoped he wouldn't be late again as Prussia led the way down the street.

"Trust me! You're going to love this place! It's awesome!" the older teenager reassured him. Canada nodded and smiled slightly, even though his friend couldn't see him, and wondered if he'd really love the place if it was something by Prussia's definition of "awesome".

True to his word, the place wasn't too far off from Canada's apartment complex, because 10 minutes and a few blocks later, Prussia suddenly stopped in front of a large, desolated building. The building was mostly square in structure, except for the few wings that branched off from the main building. The main building was about three or four stories high as far as Canada could tell, with the wings varying in height from one to three stories high. It sat on a lawn of overgrown, half dead grass, and the huge weeping willow next to the building looked like it was sick and rotting. The only maintained part of the entire building was the rusting iron fence that surrounded it. The fence and gate looked to be a fourth of the building's age, and the lock that heavily secured the gate appeared to be slightly new. The rest of the building looked to be near collapsing. The walls were cracked, but surprisingly had no holes in them. The broken windows were tightly boarded up. Any flowers that were once planted there had been replaced by weeds. The eroding slab of granite on the front lawn was so warn down by the elements that the name carved on it couldn't be read anymore.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Canada asked him after taking a few moments to gape at the ancient structure.

"Baroque Mental Asylum! BMA for short! It goes waaay back to when the city was still being built. It was the first Asylum ever or something, but the townspeople locked it up when a bunch of crazy religious cult guys took over it," Prussia told him proudly. Canada laughed nervously at his story, and was about to ask what the hell he was talking about in the nicest way possibly when a new voice interrupted him.

"Don't you know anything? Some people are stupid, but that was just pathetic," the newcomer spoke. Both whirled around to find a young boy smirking at them with an arrogant look. He was a really cute boy, only around 12 or 13 with a good face, a small figure, dark hair, and beautiful blue eyes with thick eyelashes. Or eye, at least. He had an eye patch over his right eye. He was also dressed pretty ridiculously. Heels on his shoes. Shorts even in the chilly weather. A bow tied around his neck that couldn't not make him look gay. A top hat. A cane. Frills on his clothes. It was pretty silly, really.

With him was a handsome man with black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes that almost looked red in the light. He was dressed in almost all black, and had a smug smirk to match the boy's.

"Who the Hell are you?" Prussia scoffed, and straightened out his posture as though to say "Fuck you! I have the bigger ego here!".

"No one," the boy answered, and kissed the large blue gem of the too-large ring on his thumb with a sly look on his face. "More importantly, you should know the history of the one of the oldest buildings in the city you live in. It wasn't the first ever asylum, but it was the first in the region. Since the history books don't have much to say on the topic, there's no official reason behind it's closing. But the story goes that in the 1800s, the majority of a corrupt religious order was apprehended and placed into the BMA. Rumors go that the twisted leader of the cult order, a deranged man who called himself the Archangel, created a revolt and took over the asylum. Exactly how he managed to do this is unknown, but the townspeople were so terrified of the order's 'dark magic' that they locked the place up before anyone, worker or patient, could escape. The asylum has only been opened once since. It's said early in the 1900s, a young teenage boy disappeared into the asylum and was never heard of again. Instead of looking for him, officials declared him dead and boarded the place up again. Really, the reason this horrible place hasn't been torn down is because today's officials claim that it's a historical monument of the city, and that its structure is too delicate to try and fix up, so they just leave it alone. I've heard people say that's just an excuse, and they're actually scared of encountering the wandering ghosts that are rumored to reside within. I can't help but wonder if its true," the boy informed them.

"Tch. I could have told him that!" Prussia snorted and looked away. Ignoring his friend's sulking, Canada instead gave the boy his attention.

"Is that really true… It's not just a horror story, is it?" Canada asked with an awkward little laugh. The boy smiled cruelly; the man accompanying him copying the motion.

"Like I said, it's only rumors. It may or may not be true," the boy answered casually. "Since it has nothing to do with me, I don't care for it," he stated and turned towards the man so they could leave.

"When we get home, make me Earl Grey and a something sweet," the boy demanded as the two walked away; not to be bothered with goodbyes.

"Yes, my lord. Since the weather is cold today, perhaps something with a warm filling would be best?" the man pondered. Canada secretly wondered if they had some type of kinky roleplay going on between the two of them.

They continued out of hearing range, but Canada was fairly sure he heard the boy respond with a "That's fine."

"They were a bit weird…" Canada stated idly. Prussia hummed in answer, but didn't actually say anything for a few moments.

"Hey, want to break inside?" Canada jumped in surprise at the sound of Prussia voice suddenly speaking in his ear. He faced his friend to find him much closer than before; a mischievous glint in his eye and a smug grin.

"Inside the asylum… ?" Canada ventured; hoping to any gods out there that Prussia somehow meant something entirely different.

"Yeah. Sounds awesome, doesn't it? If there's any ghosts in there, I'll use my secret weapon against them! And once their asses are thoroughly kicked, I'll be the new ruler of the asylum!" Prussia announced proudly, and gave the cracking walls and boarded doors of the asylum a challenging smirk.

"Isn't that illegal…?" Canada questioned. Prussia shrugged his shoulders, and walked forward to peer through the iron gating.

"Who cares? We probably won't get caught anyway. Besides, think how cool everyone would think it was if we told them we've been inside the Baroque Mental Asylum? Come on, let's go in!" the silver haired senior tried to will his sophomore friend.

"Um, but…" Canada stalled for time. Thinking quickly, he flipped his phone open and checked the time. "We're going to be late for school if we break in," he told the older teenager. To help in his argument, he held up his red cellphone to show Prussia the numbers displayed on screen. The silveret gave the time a displeased look, but seemed to give up on the idea as he snorted and turned away from the asylum.

"Fine, fine. I guess it is my awesome responsibility to get you to school on time anyway," he decided, and started leading the way down the street. "Let's take public transportation! Have you ridden the bus yet?" the silveret asked Canada; stupid smug smirk in place as usual.

"Only once, I took the bus with America after I first moved in to eat out…" the blonde told him, and followed after the older high schooler. Prussia made a weird Prussia-ish noise and nodded his head.

"Awesome! Maybe if we're lucky, Crazy Sam will be on our bus!" the silver haired teen stated loudly.

"Yeah, Crazy Sa-Wait, what!? Crazy Sam?!" Canada looked towards Prussia for any indication that he was joking, but his older friend nearly snickered and ran ahead to the bus stop. "W-wait! You're joking, right? Prussia? Prussia?!" the blonde called after his friend and ran after him.

He couldn't help but think that way too much was happening in one morning to handle.

**Author's Note**: BOYSCOUTS COME HOME FROM CAMP!!1! HURR HURR HURR.

Oh yeah, and this chapter was Episode 1 of "My Pathetic Attempts To Cut Down On The Author Notes". Note the "Pathetic" part.

Aaaaand, concerning the last chapter, when I comes to fanfiction pet peeves, I'm actually horribly discriminative against first person fanfics. I don't even know why. I think it might be a turn off, 'cause it feels kind of weird for someone to write from a perspective of a character they don't own… Maybe I'm just firstpersonist? You know, like racist, but with first person writing.

… Moving on… Anyway, so this is actually something I'm kind of curious about. If you guys didn't support Prussia/Canada (which you obviously must do or you wouldn't be reading this story), what pairings would you support? Me? Germincest and FruCan, probably. Haha, I hope admitting that doesn't change your views on the story!

P.S. I'm hoping to find a good **Beta Reader** if anyone's interested or if anyone knows a good Beta. Since I want to improve my writing and stories, a Beta Reader would be nice… Although, knowing me, they'd only have mean things to say! Hurr.

P.S.S. I forgot how much I love Prussia and Canada, especially the pairing. But to be honest, I have the worst time writing Prussia… Does it show in my work? Is he horribly OOC?


End file.
